Book 4: One More Journey
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Phoenix King Ozai has been defeated, but the Gaang is going on one more journey. To find Zuko's mother. But they will find more than his mother on this trip. A story of surprises, break-ups, tragedy and drama. Because not everything is as it seems.
1. One More Journey

**_MY 100th STORY!!_ I wanted to do something special for my 100th story, so I decided to do a Book 4 version of Avatar. I was going to call it _Book 4: Air_, but it had nothing to do with airbending or anything air related, so I decided against it. Here's _Book 4: One More Journey_.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

It had been two weeks since the fall of Pheonix Lord Ozai. Princess Azula had been sent to a mental facility and was being watched around the clock. Mai and Ty Lee had gone to visit her. Suki tagged along since she and Ty Lee were heading to Kyoshi Island afterward. The Gaang was stil hanging around after Zuko's coronation ball. It was as if they didn't want to leave. Like they didn't want to admit their journey was over. Zuko had gone off somewhere and wasn't back yet.

"So I guess it's over," Sokka said from his seat next to Toph, "It's hard to believe." The doors opened as Zuko came in, a serious look on his face.

"Where have you been?" Katara asked from her seat next to Aang, who had his arm around her shoulders.

"To see my father," Zuko answered, taking a seat.

"For some bragging?" Toph asked, " 'Cause you know you have total bragging rights over him."

"I asked him where my mother was," Zuko answered seriously. Everyone fell silent.

"He doesn't know where she is," he said, "But I'm going to go find her. My uncle agreed to look after the Fire Nation while I'm gone."

"You're going by yourself?" Aang asked.

"Well I was hoping all of you would come with me," Zuko asked with a small smile, "If you don't mind one more journey. My mother could be anywhere in the world."

"I'd love to go," Katara said.

"I definitely want to go," said Aang.

"Beats going back to my parents," Toph said.

"I want in," Sokka said.

"Would you mind leaving tomorrow?" Zuko asked, "I want to get started as soon as possible."

**That Night**

Zuko had been walking to his room when he heard giggles coming from the garden.

_Who would be out this late? _he thought. He made his way to the garden. And, of course, Katara and Aang were there. They were feeding the turtle ducks bread that they probably got from the kitchens and were laughing and talking. Zuko was reminded of him and his mother. It still baffled him that Katara and Aang were together. When he had been chasing Aang, he always thought Katara and Aang were together. But when he joined the group, he saw how much Katara was a mother-figure to everyone in the group, including Aang.

"Hey, lovebirds," he said to them, "Get some sleep. We're leaving early tomorrow." And he walked away, a smug grin on his face.

**There's chapter 1! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	2. And it Begins

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Zuko sent a messenger hawk to Mai that night. He knew she wouldn't be back in time to see him off, so he made sure to send her a note, reassuring her that he wasn't breaking up with her (again). He woke up early the next morning, packing the last of his things. He had changed into the clothes he had worn before while traveling with the Gaang. The last thing he picked up was a small painting of his mother. It was about the size of his hand. In the painting, his mother was smiling brightly, wearing royal red and gold Fire Nation robes. Her gold eyes seemed to sparkle.

"We're ready to go mighty Fire Lord," Katara said in a teasing voice, appearing at his doorway, wearing her usual blue outfit, "What are you looking at?"

"Just a painting of my mother," Zuko said. Katara walked over to him, peering over his shoulder at the picture.

"She's beautiful," Katara complimented. Zuko smiled at her.

"Thanks," he said. Putting the picture in his bag. He and Katara left his room together. Aang had Appa packed and ready outside the palace doors.

"Everyone here?" Sokka asked as he spotted Zuko and Katara come toward Appa.

"Everyone from Aang to Zuko," Toph answered.

"Does everyone have everything?" Sokka asked. Everyone checked there bags and nodded.

"Does anyone have to use the bathroom?" Katara asked.

"I'll be right back," Sokka said. They waited for Sokka almost fourty five minutes until he returned.

"Got lost on your way to the bathroom again?" Zuko asked as they all got on Appa.

"I perfer not to answer that," Sokka said.

"Which means you got lost," Toph said with a smirk. After Katara took her seat next to Aang on Appa's head, Appa took off into the sky.

"So where to first?" Aang asked.

"If Zuko doesn't mind, I'd actually like to stop by the Southern Water Tribe," Katara said, "It seems like it's been forever since I last saw her."

"I don't mind," Zuko said.

"And we could see Grand-Pakku!" Sokka added excitedly. Katara rolled her eyes at Sokka's nickname for their new grandpa.

"Okay then," said Aang cheerfully, "First stop, the Southern Water Tribe!"

**That Night**

They camped out that night on Whale Tale Island. With Autumn approaching, it was significantly colder on Whale Tale Island than in the Fire Nation. Sokka and Katara had changed into their parkas. Toph was wearing one of Katara's old parkas while Zuko was wearing one of Sokka's old parkas. The Gaang had to hold back laughter when seeing (well, except Toph) Zuko in Sokka's parka, which was a bit small for him.

Katara had gotten up and walked out her tent to put out the fire, but found their was someone sitting by the fire already.

"Are you okay Zuko?" she asked sitting next to him.

"C-Cold," Zuko stuttered.

"A cold firebender?" Katara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I came out here to get warm," Zuko said.

"It feels find out here to me," Katara said.

"Because you've lived on the coldest place in the world most of your life," Zuko said.

"Maybe we could get you a bigger parka when we get to the Southern Water Tribe," Katara said, "Sokka's is way to small for you."

"Yeah, I figured that out when everyone held in their laughter when they saw me," Zuko said flatly. Katara bit back a giggle.

"It was kinda funny," she giggled.

"Hilarious," said Zuko in a flat voice.

"Well try to warm up and get some sleep," Katara said. She stood up and playfully ruffled Zuko's hair before going back to her tent. Zuko watched her walk away, a grin creeping onto his face.

**There's chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	3. Back in the Southern Water Tribe

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

The Gaang was up early the next morning and on their way to the Southern Water Tribe.

"There it is!" Katara said excitedly, pointing to the Southern Water Tribe in the distance. It had changed since they had last been their. Pakku and his benders had really fixed the place up. It wasn't as grand as the Northern Water Tribe, but it was beautiful.

"It's beautiful," Katara said, eyes sparkling with excitement.

"How are we suppose to find where Gran-Gran is?" Sokka asked, "This place is way bigger than before."

"I don't think we'll have to look," Aang said. They saw Pakku and Gran-Gran standing on a patch of snow large enough for Appa to land on, waving up at them. Aang landed and Katara and Sokka we're the first ones off, running to hug Gran-Gran.

"It's so good to see you!" said Katara happily.

"You too," Gran-Gran said, "Let me get a good look at you two." Gran-Gran stepped back to look at her grandchildren.

"Sokka, look how handsome your getting," she said, "I bet the girls are all over you."

"He already has a girlfriend," Katara said. Sokka frowned.

"Thank you for blabbing out my personal information," he mumbled.

"Katara, your growing into such a lovely young woman," Gran-Gran said, taking Katara's face in her hands, "Looking more and more like your mother. I'm glad you decided to let your hair out, it looks so much better. Now remember what I told you," Gran-Gran put a hand on Katara's shoulder, "All men are dogs." Katara giggled.

"Not Aang," Katara said, turning to her boyfriend. Gran-Gran looked from her granddaughter to the Avatar and smiled a knowing smile.

"Grand-Pakku!" Sokka said happily, moving to hug Pakku. Pakku held his hands out.

"Don't even try it," he said. Pakku gave Katara a hug instead.

"Why does she get a hug?" Sokka asked.

"Because, she doesn't call me Grand-Pakku," Pakku said, "But come here anyway." Sokka happily joined the hug.

"But seriously, don't call me Grand-Pakku," Pakku said in a dead serious voice. Sokka agreed.

"Are you going to introduce us or are we suppose to stand here and freeze to death?" Toph asked.

"Oh," said Katara, "Gran-Gran, Master Pakku, this is Toph and Zuko, the new Fire Lord."

" 'Sup," Toph said. Zuko just nodded.

"Didn't you attack us a year ago?" Gran-Gran asked Zuko. Zuko's face turned red at the memory.

"Well he's changed," Katara said quickly. Gran-Gran nodded, looking at Zuko warily.

"Why don't you come tell me of you travels?" Gran-Gran suggested.

"Is dad here?" Sokka asked.

"Waiting for you with a batch of stewed sea prunes," Gran-Gran said. Aang cringed at the mention of his least favorite food.

A few minutes later, Gran-Gran, Pakku, Hakoda, Katara, Sokka, Aang, Toph and Zuko were all laughing at Gran-Gran's house. Katara had just retold the story of when Sokka drank cactus juice. Everyone, even Zuko was doubled over in laughter.

"It wasn't that funny," Sokka said, although a small chuckle escaped his lips.

"Please Snoozles, you should have seen yourself," Toph said, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes.

"Not as funny as when Katara froze Zuko to the wall and left him there," Sokka said, "Upside down no less."

"And you left me there all day," Zuko added, looking at Katara, "Anyone who tried to help me down, you gave them the look of death. Even me."

"I didn't trust you back then," Katara said in her defense.

"She has her mother's temper," Hakoda added, "Katara, you were such a sweet baby. In fact, I remember the time-"

"Oh dad, not that story," Katara said, burying her face in her hands.

"An embarrassing story about Sugar Queen? Let's hear it," Toph said.

"Her mother was giving her a bath and Katara saw out the window that it was snowing," Hakoda began.

"Dad," Katara whined.

"Katara loved the snow and was so happy to see it that she ran outside butt naked," Hakoda finished. Everyone howled in laughter. Toph even fell to the floor. Katara's face was red behind her hands, mortified.

"She had the cutest butt cheeks-" Gran-Gran began.

"Gran-Gran, you are not helping the situation," Katara said, finally looking up, "Dad, why don't you tell them about the time Sokka was playing with my dolls." Sokka immediately stopped laughing, a red blush spreading across his face.

"I was six!" he said. Toph was currently rolling on floor laughing.

"Aang, you haven't touched your sea prunes," Katara said. Aang grinned.

"I'm not that hungry," he said, "Hey, why don't we go penguin sledding?" Sokka and Katara agreed.

"What's penguin sledding?" asked Toph.

**Zuko penguin sledding XD This should be fun. I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	4. IMPORTANT

**I just wanted to say, I'm going on a cruise this Saturday and won't be able to update this story until sometime after August 28. Thanks to everyone for your great reviews!**

_**MoonlightSpirit**_


	5. The Whole Story

**I finally got the chance to update this. Here's chapter 4! Enjoy!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.

"Is this safe?" Zuko asked as the Gaang stood atop a large snow covered hill, each of them with a penguin, except Toph who was going to ride with Sokka- she had said there was no way she was riding some animal alone when she could barley see with all the snow.

"Aw, is the big bad Fire Lord scared?" Toph teased.

"Says the master earthbender who can't ride a penguin by herself," Zuko retorted. Toph stuck her tounge out at him.

"Come on, this is fun," Aang said, sitting on his penguin. Everyone followed suit. Toph was sitting behind Sokka, clutching to him for dear life. With that, the penguins took off with lightening speed down the hill. Aang and Katara used their waterbending to make ramps for them to jump of off. Toph's shrill screams echoed around them, mixed with everyone's laughter. When they reached the bottom, the got off ht epeguins who waddled away, glad to be rid of the extra weight.

"That's the only bad thing about penguin sledding," Katara said, "The penguin's can't wait to get away from you afterward."

That night, the Gaang sat at dinner, discussing plans.

"We should head for the Earth Kingdom tomorrow," Zuko suggested, "We can start the search for my mother there."

"Sounds good," Sokka said, "We can stop by Kyoshi Island too. Suki should be back by now and the people there might know something about your mother."

"You just want a chance to makeout with your girlfriend," Toph said, a hint of jealousy in her voice that no one seemed to notice. Sokka's face turned red at her comment and he didn't respond.

"There was alot of Fire Nation in Haru's village too," Katara pointed out, "He wrote a letter saying some of the Fire Nation soldiers that turned good after the end of the war made permanent homes there and now it's sort of a refuge for stray Fire Nation people." Zuko released a heavy sigh.

"Big sigh," Aang said.

"I just can't believe I'm so close to finding my mother," Zuko said, "I haven't seen her since I was nine."

"That's..." Sokka said, counting off on his fingers.

"Eight years," Katara finished for him.

"Smart aleck," Sokka mumbled. Katara rolled her eyes.

"What was your mother like?" Katara asked. Zuko thought for a moment.

"She was the exact opposite of my father," Zuko said, "Loving, caring, compassionate, motherly. I think she was the only one that knew something was wrong with Azula. My father always thought she was too soft on me."

"No offense," Toph said, "But why in the four nations did your mother marry your father?"

"I actually asked my mother that once," Zuko said, "She said my father was a different man when she met him. He was romantic and passionate and perfect. But when he was crowned Fire Lord, he thought it was his destiny to continue what his father and grandfather did and try to take over the world. The power eventually went to his head. My mom would have left him if it wasn't for me and Azula. She couldn't stand the thought of leaving us."

"But then why did she eventually leave?" Aang asked.

"She was banished," Zuko said, "I'm not sure why, but I have a theory. The day she left is the day my grandfather, Fire Lord Azulon died. See, my uncle's son had just died in the Siege of Ba Sing Se and my uncle was devastated. My uncle also happened to next in line for the throne. Now the rest of this is coming from Azula, but I think she was telling the truth for once. My father used my uncles devastation to his advantage. He told my grandfather that my uncle was to unstable to take the throne and that he should take it instead. My grandfather was furious. He said my father would learn the pain of losing a first born son."

"Which was you," Katara said in shock. Zuko nodded.

"I think that my mother mudered my grandfather so that my father could take the throne and not kill me," Zuko continued, "And for that, she was banished." The Gaang sat in silence.

"Whoa," Sokka said, "Your family is just plain..."

"Screwed up," Zuko finished, "I'm hoping to break that streak."

**There's chapter 4! I hope you liked that! Please Review!**


	6. Trouble

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 5! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

The Gaang left the next day for Kyoshi Island. Katara promised to write to her father and Gran-Gran as often as possible. Hakoda had a present for Sokka.

"Toph told me you lost your boomerang and sword during the battle," Hakoda said, "So..." Hakoda held out two items to Sokka. One was a dark silver sword with a silver and blue handle. The other was a boomerang almost identical to Sokka's old one except that this one had Sokka's named carved into it.

"Dad," Sokka said, feeling tears in his eyes. He enveloped his dad in a tight hug.

"Thank you," he said, slowly letting go and taking the items from his father. They waved goodbye as Appa took off into the air.

"So first stop, Kyoshi Island," Aang said.

* * *

Appa landed on Kyoshi Island a few hours later. Aang's fan club of girls were already there. They had spotted Appa flying toward the island. Katara immediately grabbed Aang's hand in hers. Aang wasn't complaining. He didn't leave Katara's side.

"Avatar Aang," said the village leader happily, "To what do we owe this delightful visit?"

"We're looking for someone," Aang said, turning to Zuko, "The mother of Fire Lord Zuko."

"Well, a few Fire Nation refugees live here," the village leader said, "What does she look like?"

"Pale skin, waist-long black hair," Zuko said, "Tall, a slightly pointed face and gold eyes. Her name is Ursa." The village leader thought for a minute, then shook his head sadly.

"No one like that lives here," he said, "I apologize your highness." Zuko sighed, running a hand through his messy black hair.

"It's okay," he said.

"But two girls did come looking for you," the village leader said, "They arrived yesterday. They said their names were Mai and Ty Lee." The Gaang exchanged glances.

"What about Suki?" Sokka asked, "Is she here?" The village leader shook his head.

"She didn't return with them," he said. Sokka's eyes narrowed.

"Somethings not right about this," he said, "Can you take us to them?" The village leader nodded. While some of the villagers took care of Appa, the rest of the Gaang followed the village leader to the hut that Sokka recognized as the training center for the Kyoshi Warriors. Mai stood near a window while Ty Lee stood in a corner, dressed in her usual pink outfit and was opening and closing a gold Kyoshi Warrior fan. They looked like they had just been in a fight. Mai had a scratch on her right cheek right below her eye and a scorch mark on her left hand. Ty Lee had a burn mark up her right arm and nail marks near the wrist of her left hand. There was a small scorch mark above her left eye. In the corner of the room was something covered in a white sheet.

"Mai," Zuko whispered, shocked at her appeaerence. Mai looked up, then rushed over to Zuko, throwing her arms around her neck.

"Zuko!" she said. Zuko felt her body shaking and wrapped his arms around her.

"Mai, what happened?" Zuko asked as he and Mai parted. There was a small sniff from Ty Lee, who stopped opening and closing the fan as she stepped out from her corner. That's when Zuko noticed something different about Ty Lee. Her aura wasn't bright and cheerful. In fact, it had a darkness to it that rivaled Mai's. And the cheerful spark in Ty Lee's gray eyes was dead.

"Azula," Ty Lee said softly as a tear fell down her cheek. The Gaang shared worried glances as they felt their hearts stop.

"What about Azula?" Toph asked. Mai sighed heavily.

"She escaped," Mai said. A cold chill settled over the hut.

"We went to visit her," Mai continued, "The guard was bringing her in a room to see us. And she just lost it. She attacked the guard, me, Ty Lee. She attacked anyone in her way as she escaped. The ones who survived said they never saw anyone act like Azula. She's completely lost all touch with reality. And now she's out loose somewhere." An eerie silence fell over everyone. Sokka broke it.

"Where's Suki?" he asked. Ty Lee began to start sobbing, clutching the fan in her hand.

"Suki...Suki d-didn't make i-it," Ty Lee said, holding the fan out to Sokka, her hand shaking. Sokka's widened as he took the fan from Ty Lee, his own hand shaking slightly.

"We brought her body back," Mai said, "Do you want to see it?" Sokka nodded. Mai led them over to the thing under the white sheet. Mai knelt down at the head of it and everyone else followed suit. Mai lifted the sheet back, revealing the pale, peaceful face of Suki. Sokka made a small noise, like a wounded animal.

"She fought well," Mai said, "But when Azula shot lightning at her, she didn't stand a chance. She actually lived pretty long after the attack. We were bringing her to Kyoshi Island in hope someone could help her, but she died about halfway here." Sokka reached out a trembling hand, brushing Suki's light brown hair our of her face, his hand brushing her cold skin. Sokka's hand balled into a fist around the fan and tears fell from his light blue eyes. Katara placed a hand on her brother's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Sokka," she said softly. Sokka stood up arubtly and walked out the hut. He walked over to a tree and punched it as he cried. Sokka sunk to his knees as the tears fell down his cheeks.

"Sokka?" said Toph's voice from behind him.

"Leave me alone," Sokka said in a chocked voice. He heard Toph walk over to him and kneel next to him.

"I know you're lying," Toph said, "You don't want to be left alone." To Toph's surprise, Sokka suddenly wrapped his arms around her and was crying into her shoulder. Toph tensed, awkwardly patting Sokka's back.

"Why?" Sokka sobbed, "Why does this keep happening?" Toph's brow furrowed.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"Something like this happened to another girl I cared about," Sokka said, "And now Suki." Toph wrapped her arms around Sokka. She could feel how broken he was feeling. His whole body was shaking.

"You really loved her, didn't you?" Toph asked quietly, the shook her head, "Never mind, I know the answer to that."

"I should have been there to protect her," Sokka said, "This is all my fault."

"No it isn't," Toph said, "You didn't know this would happen. And I know Suki wouldn't want you to beat yourself up over this." Sokka let out a shaky sigh.

"I just can't believe she's gone," Sokka said.

"She'll never be gone as long as she's in your heart," Toph said. Sokka wiped his eyes.

"Thanks Toph," Sokka said, "I needed that." Toph gave Sokka a small smile.

"Just don't tell anyone I said that," Toph threatened, "Or I'll feed you to Appa." Sokka couldn't help but chuckle.

"I won't," he said. He and Toph stood up and walked back to the hut.

"Are you okay Sokka?" Aang asked. Sokka nodded, wiping away another tear.

"Yeah," he said, "I'm okay."

"We still have another problem," Zuko said, "Azula is on the loose."

**(enter dramatic music here) Azula's escaped and she's craaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaazy o.0 There's chapter 5! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	7. Late Night Talk

**Thanks for the great reviews! Since school started, I won't be able to update often, but I will update as often as possible. Here's chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

The Gaang slept in a hut the village leader gave to them. Toph stirred when she heard Sokka's heavy footsteps pass by her door. She wondered what he was doing up in the middle of the night. Sokka was the heaviest sleeper she knew and always slept through the night. Curiosity getting the best of her, Toph crawled out of bed. Rubbing her arms to warm herself in the cold, Toph tip toed out of her room. She found Sokka in the living room, sitting on a chair and staring out the window.

"Sokka, are you okay?" she asked. Sokka jumped at the sound of her voice and turned around.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" he answered nervously. Toph smirked and leaned against the door frame, arms crossed across her chest.

"I know your lying," she said. Sokka sighed.

"It's Suki, isn't it?" Toph said, sitting on the armrest of a chair. Sokka nodded, then remembered Toph couldn't see them.

"Why does everyone I care about die?" Sokka asked in a soft voice. A confused look crossed Toph's face.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"There was another girl I liked," Sokka said, "In the Northern Water Tribe. I promised to protect her, but I couldn't. She became the moon spirit. I promised myself I would never let anything happen to Suki, and now look at what happened."

"Wait a minute," Toph said, "You kinda lost me when you said your other girlfriend became the moon spirit. How in the four nations did _that _happen?"

"It's a long story," Sokka said.

"Well, Suki wouldn't want you to beat yourself up over this," Toph said, "You can't keep living in the past. What happened happened and you can't do anything about it. You just have to keep going." Sokka stared at her for a moment. Toph's bluntness is what Sokka liked about her. She told things how it was and didn't hold back. It made her an easy person for him to talk to.

"You're right," Sokka said, "But I can't help but feel that there was something I could have done to save her. If only she had stayed with us or-"

"Sokka, what did I just say?" Toph said, hands on her hips. Sokka sighed.

"I know," he said, "I shouldn't dwell on the past."

"And besides, not everyone you care about dies," Toph said, "What about Katara. Or Aang? Or your father or grandmother? Or me?" Sokka grinned.

"Yeah," he said, "That's true."

"Good boy," Toph said, standing up and patting his shoulder, "Now get some sleep. I know how cranky you get when you don't get your eight hours."

"I am not cranky," Sokka said.

"Sure," said Toph sarcastically, "That's why at the Western Air Temple, you cursed out a grass-cricket at the crack of dawn because it was making to much noise." Toph punched him in the arm before saying, "Good night." And walking back to her room.

"Goodnight," Sokka called after her. He turned his attention back to the moon and he could have sworn that, at that moment, the moon seemed to shine a bit brighter.

**There's chapter 6! I hope you liked it! Sorry it was so short, but I didn't want to ruin the moment. I'll try to make the next chapter longer. Please Review!**


	8. Why All the Teenage Angst?

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 7! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

The Gaang departed Kyoshi Island that day while Ty Lee stayed and Mai was planning to go back to the Fire Nation in a few days. The Gaang agreed that, with Azula on the loose, it probably wasn't good for them to stay in one place for long. They did stay for Suki's funeral that morning. The whole village seemed to turn up for the funeral. Sokka had been quite the whole time, except for when the village leader asked Sokka to say something about Suki, Sokka said, "Suki was definitely different from any other girl I've met. She was strong and independent and brave. That's why I loved her. I remember when we first met, there was a bit of tension between us because I never viewed girls as warriors. I viewed them as someone who just stays home doing the chores. But Suki changed my whole view on that. She showed me that a girl can fight. Suki taught me a lesson that I will never forget." Everyone applauded at the end of the Sokka's speech. It wasn't long after the end of the funeral that they left, Sokka placing Suki's fan carefully in his bag.

"So where to?" next Toph asked. Aang, however, was preoccupied, whispering something to Katara that was making him giggle and blush.

"Aang?" Toph said, trying to get his attention. Toph smirked.

"Aang, your hair's on fire!" Toph shouted. Aang immediately reached a hand up to his head, then frowned at Toph, who was clutching her sides, rolling in laughter.

"Not funny Toph," he said.

"Actually, it kinda was," Zuko chuckled. Even Sokka, in his depressed state, chuckled a bit.

**Later that night**

The group camped out in the forest that night. They were gathered around the campfire, eating the dinner that Katara had prepared and talking about random things. Katara looked down at her bowl of rice, seeming to be thinking about something.

"Toph, can I talk to you in private?" she asked. Toph looked up, slightly surprised, and nodded. She and Katara walked into the forest, out of earshot of the boys.

"So what's up?" Toph asked, crossing her arms and leaning against a tree.

"Toph, you're a very straight forward person," Katara said, "Do Aang and I seem like a good couple?" Toph shrugged her shoulders.

"I guess," she said, "It sort of disturbs me that he's 113 and you're 15 but, whatever. Why do you ask? Are you having doubts?" Katara bit her bottom lip, wringing her hands nervously.

"Kinda," Katara said.

"But isn't Aang, like perfect?" Toph asked, "You two are so cutesy and romantic, it's sickening."

"I know," Katara said, "Aang is a great guy, but there's just no spark when we're together. I thought we were suppose to be together but.." Katara began pacing up and down in front of Toph.

"And I don't want to hurt his feelings," Katara continued, "But if I don't like him they way he likes me I don't want to lead him on and I don't know what to do because it's all so confusing-"

"Hold on," Toph said, holding up a hand, "Before you get all hysterical female on me, why don't you tell me _why _you don't like Aang the way he likes you."

"He just isn't the guy I always saw myself with," Katara said. Toph groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose, not liking the girly direction this conversation was going.

"So who is you perfect guy?" Toph asked. Katara thought for a moment.

"Someone strong, brave, tall, muscular," Katara said, "Long dark hair, beautiful eyes, passionate, kinda quiet nd mysterious..." Katara trailed off in a daydream while Toph thought.

"Okay, aside from the eyes and hair because I can't see," Toph said, "You just described Zuko." Katara's eyes widened.

"I did not," she said, sounding a bit doubtful.

"Think long and hard Katara, about what you said your perfect guy was," Toph said. Katara thought, then groaned, resting her head in her hands.

"Katara, you have to tell Aang how you feel," Katara said, "He'll understand. I know he loves you enough to let you go."

"I hope your right Toph," Katara said.

"Now can I ask you something?" Toph asked. Katara nodded, then remembering Toph couldn't see said, "Yes."

"Why am I the one picking up the angsty pieces of you and your brother?" Toph said, "I mean seriously, it's alot of work." Katara laughed, shaking her head.

"Let's get back to camp," Katara said, walking in the direction of the camp.

"I'm serious," Toph said following her, "Between your depressed brother, emo boy and your love issues, it's like a group of teenage angst."

"Toph it is not," Katara said, trying to suppress her laughter.

"I'm telling you," Toph said, "It can't be safe to have so much teenage angst in one place."

**I love writing Toph! She's such a cool character So, there's chapter 7! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	9. Dancing

**Thanks for the great reviews! Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been having a bit or writers block with this story. Here's chapter 8! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the song** **_Don't Stop the Music_.**

The next day the Gaang stopped in an Earth Kingdom town to buy supplies. But, instead, the town seemed to be having some kind of festival. When they asked someone what the festival was about, they had said it was to celebrate the end of the war.

"Might as well have some fun while we're here," Toph said, "Come on Twinkle Toes." With a wink at Katara, Toph dragged Aang away from the Gaang and Sokka wandered off to a meat stand. Katara had to remember to thank Toph later. Katara was still trying to think of a to break up with Aang without breaking his heart, which probably wasn't possible. So that left Zuko and Katara alone.

"Why didn't you go with Aang?" Zuko asked as they walked through the crowded town. Katara shrugged.

"Relationship problems?" Zuko asked. Katara looked at him, surprised.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"You've been avoiding him all morning," Zuko said, "Usually you two are attached at the hip."

"You don't think Aang noticed, did you?" Katara asked, worried she hurt Aang's feelings.

"He might be suspicious," Zuko said. Katara bit her bottom lip nervously. Zuko's gold eyes drifted to a crowd.

"Let's see what's happening over there," he said, nodding toward the crowd. The made their way through the crowd, Katara holding Zuko's hand so they wouldn't be separated. In the center of the crowd, a couple was dancing. A band was playing on a nearby platform while a lady was singing. Katara asked a nearby woman what was happening.

"A dance contest," the lady said, "The host picks random couples to dance. In the end, there's a prize of one hundered gold pieces."

"Let's go before he picks us," Zuko said, suddenly regretting coming near the crowd. However, as the couple ended their dance, the host said, "How about the two teens in red and blue be out next couple to dance?" Zuko and Katara glanced around. They were the only two in blue and red. They were pushed to the center of the crowd, blushing madly.

"What do we do?" Zuko whispered to Katara.

"Dance," Katara said simply, "You do dance, do you?"

"I had lessons as a child," Zuko said, "But I don't dance." As the music started up, Katara grabbed Zuko's shoulders and whispered in his ear, "Just dance."

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_It's getting late_

_I'm making my way over to my favorite place_

_I gotta get my body moving, shake the stress away_

Feeling her body move against Zuko's, Katara forgot her worries. She forgot the looming though that she knew she had to eventually break up with them. All that mattered now was she and Zuko dancing.

_I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way_

_Passing for candidate_

_Yeah_

"You're doing pretty good," Katara said to Zuko as they continued to dance. The song was fast paced and Zuko was keeping up to the beat perfectly. Zuko shrugged modestly.

"You're not to bad yourself," he whispered in her ear. Katara felt an involuntary shudder go down her spine as Zuko's breath brushed against her neck.

_Who knew_

_That you'd be up in here looking like you do?_

_You make it staying over here impossible_

_Baby, Imma say your aura is incredible_

_If you don't have to go don't_

_Do you know what just started?_

_  
I just came here to party_

_But now we're rocking on the dance floor acting naughty_

Katara felt her heart race as Zuko held her close to him. Much to close to be holding a girl that had a boyfriend. His hands rested on her waist until he spun her away from him.

_Your hands around my waist_

_Just let the music play_

Zuko grabbed Katara's hand and pulled her back to him so that they were closer than before. They were so close that their chests were pressed against each other, their faces so close that their noses were almost touching.

_We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face_

_I'm wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin' to it_

_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music_

_I'm wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin' to it_

_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the, please don't stop the music_

Katara felt something in her heart. Something that threatened to burst out of her. Something she never felt before, not even with Aang. Aang. Oh, why was Katara doing this? It would break Aang's heart to see her and Zuko like this.

_Baby are you ready 'cause it's getting close_

_Don't you feel the passion ready to explode_

_What goes on between us no one had to know_

_This is a private show_

_Oh_

_Do you know what just started?_

_  
I just came here to party_

_But now we're rocking on the dance floor acting naughty_

_Your hands around my waist_

_Just let the music play_

_We're hand in hand, chest to chest and now we're face to face_

_I'm wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin' to it_

_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music_

_I'm wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin' to it_

_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the, please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_I'm wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin' to it_

_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music_

_I'm wanna take you away_

_Let's escape into the music, DJ let it play_

_I just can't refuse it_

_Like the way you do this_

_Keep on rockin' to it_

_Please don't stop the, please don't stop the, please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

_Please don't stop the music_

They ended with Zuko dipping Katara, their faces barley a centimeter apart, Zuko's hands resting around her waist. Katara felt trapped under his golden gaze. Their faces drew closer, their lips almost touching. But the cheer of the crowd and the announcement that they won brought them back to reality.

Zuko and Katara were still talking about their dance, complimenting each other and the bag of money clinking happily in a sparkly blue purse Katara purchased at a stand with her own money. Katara and Zuko played a few games and Zuko even won Katara a stuffed leopard seal about the size of Momo.

"A prize for your dancing," he said, a blush staining his pale cheeks. Katara smiled at him and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek, making his blush deepen until his face was almost as red as his shirt.

They were walking back to the campsite, talking cheerfully while Katara held her stuffed leopard seal close to her. Toph and Sokka were already there..

"Where's Aang?" Katara asked, noticing the missing member of the group.

"On Appa," Toph said, nodding toward the bison. Katara looked up to see Aang laying down on Appa, his back facing them.

"Is he okay?" Katara asked, wondering why Aang was so secluded from everyone else.

"He saw you and you Zuko," Sokka said, "Dancing. And the end of your little performance."

**There's chapter 8! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	10. A Change of Feelings

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 9! Enjoy!  
**

_**PLEASE READ THIS:**_** For anyone who's confused, I **_**DID **_**kill off Suki. I accidently put her in the last chapter (I don't know why o.0) But I fixed it. Sorry for any confusion.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Katara bit her bottom lip, glancing up at Aang. She noticed his body shaking slightly.

"I'm going to talk to him," Katara said. She went over to Appa and climbed up onto the saddle. Aang remained of his side, not facing her.

"Aang?" Katara said quietly. When he didn't respond, Katara reached out to touch his shoulder. Aang jerked away.

"Leave me alone," he snapped. Katara flinched at the cold note of his voice. She sighed heavily.

"Sokka told me you saw me and Zuko," she said sadly. Aang grunted, Katara heard footsteps behind her as the others left to give her and Aang privacy.

"Aang, there's some things we need to talk about," Katara said, moving to sit on Aang's other side so he was looking at her, "About us." Aang closed his eyes, a single tear falling down his cheek.

"I love you Katara," he said in a small, broken voice. Katara felt her heart break at the tone of Aang's voice. She hated making him feel such pain. Katara put a hand on Aang's slightly shaking shoulder. Aang shrugged her hand off and sat up, his back to Katara.

"Aang, will you stop being such a child and listen to me?" Katara asked, becoming annoyed with Aang's behaviour.

"Katara, I thought we had something together!" Aang shouted, turning to face Katara with tear filled stormy gray eyes, "Do you have any idea how I felt seeing you and Zuko like that? Do you know how my heart broke when you looked at him with a passion in your eyes that I've never seen?" Tear began to fall from his eyes and Katara felt her anger disappear at the look on Aang's face. He looked...betrayed.

"How long have you been thinking this?" Aang asked. Katara shrugged.

"A few days," she said.

"So that kiss at Iroh's teashop?" Aang questioned.

"Aang, I thought we were meant to be together," Katara said, "But it's just that... it's hard to explain."

"You love Zuko," Aang finished for her. Katara flinched. Love was such a strong word. She was maybe attracted to Zuko, especially after their dance, but love? Aang climbed off Appa.

"I'm going to bed," he said, walking over to lay on Appa's tail. Katara frowned. She decided to let him sleep. Maybe he'd be in a better mood in the morning. Katara knew she wouldn't be able to sleep, so she took a walk along the forest trail. It wasn't long before the sound of footsteps behind her caught her attention. Katara spun around, bending the water out of her pouch and freezing the person behind her to a nearby tree.

"Hey, it's just me," said Zuko. Katara's eyes widned in surprise.

"Sorry Zuko," she apologized, unfreezing Zuko and putting the water back in the pouch.

"You know, it's not safe to wander the forest at night," Zuko said, waking out of the shadows so Katara could see him better.

"I just needed to think," Katara said.

"About Aang?" Zuko asked. Katara nodded.

"He's not taking the breakup news very well," Katara said, wrapping her arms around herself as a cold breeze blew by.

"Give him time," Zuko said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "He'll be alright." Katara smiled up at him.

"You know," she said slowly, "Aang actually accused me of being in love with you. Funny huh?" Katara let out a small, nervous giggle, but Zuko's face remained serious.

"Is it so ridiculous?" he asked softly. That's when Katara noticed just how close they were, their faces only inches apart. Before she knew it, Katara felt Zuko's soft lips land on hers.

**I'm so evil with the cliffhangers XD I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	11. Another Problem

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 10! Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Katara felt her eyes flutter shut as she melted in Zuko's arms, which had wrapped around her waist. But then Aang's face flashed into her mind. His heartbroken face. Katara jerked away from the kiss. Zuko let her go, seeing the conflict in her ocean blue eyes.

"Was that a mistake?" he asked.

"No," said Katara, "I mean yes- I mean- I don't know, I'm just confused!" Zuko looked down, his hair hiding his gold eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. Katara ran a hand through her hair nervously.

"It's not your fault," she said, "I just need some time to think okay." Zuko looked up and nodded. Katara smiled at him, then walked past him back to camp, wringing her hands nervously.

* * *

The Gaang stopped in a town for supplies. Katara was currently with Toph.

"Katara, are you alright?" Toph asked, "You haven't been yourself."

"I'm fine," Katara mumbled.

"I can tell your lying," Toph sing-songed.

"Toph, I really don't want to talk about it," Katara said in a stressed voice. Toph shrugged, but kept silent. They walked around the town, getting different supplies, Toph not bringing up the subject again.

"When will this awkward silence be over?" Toph said, "Talk about _something_."

"Like what?" Katara asked.

"The weather, flowers, animals, something," Toph said.

"I just have alot on my mind," Katara said.

"Aang right?" Toph said. Katara rolled her eyes.

"How does _everyone _know that Aang and I are having problems?" she said through her teeth. Toph shook her head.

"Katara, it's quite obvious," Toph said, "Even I can see it. And I'm blind. But you and Aang just haven't been the same the past few days." Katara did not fell like having this conversation and decided to turn the tables.

"What about your crush on Sokka?" she asked with a smirk. Toph's silver-blue eyes widened.

"I don't have a crush on Sokka," Toph said, her voice going up a few octaves. But that sure shut her up. Katara was looking at fruit when a familiar voice called her name.

"Haru!" she said happily, glad to see an old friend, "What are you doing here?" Haru still looked the same as she remembered, including the mustache and goatee that made her bit back a giggle.

"My mom sent me here," he said, rolling his green eyes, "There's some fruit she likes that you can get only here."

"How are you going to get it if you don't remember what it is?" Katara asked. Haru laughed nervously.

"I really don't know," he said, "But since your here, can I talk to you? In private?" Katara turned to Toph.

"Fine with me," Toph said with a shrug. Katara followed Haru through the market. When he began to walk toward the forest, Katara asked, "Where are we going? I can't go too far."

"A surprise," Haru said with a grin, "Don't worry, it should be right around this bend." Haru led her through the trees to a beautiful field. Katara stared wide eyed at the beautiful flowers and trees surrounding them, but instead of feeling happy, Katara got an uncomfortable feeling in her stomach.

"Haru," she asked quietly, "Why did you bring me here?"

"Be cause of this," Haru said. He reached into his pocket and pulled something out. A necklace on a green ribbon with a turquoise pendent in the shape of a koi fish. But Katara noticed it wasn't just any necklace. It was an engagement necklace. Katara stared wide eyed up at Haru, who had taken her hand in his.

"Katara of the Southern Water Tribe," he said in a soft voice, "Will you marry me?" _Yeah, _Katara thought _This makes my life so much easier. NOT!_

**Poor Katara. Well, I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	12. She's Not A Little Girl Anymore

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 11! Enjoy!**

_**PLEASE READ THIS: **_**The inspiration for Haru proposing to Katara was the fact that at the end of Sozin's Comet, Haru was standing with Hakoda and Bato. I was wondering why Haru seemed to be talking to them and the thought that he was asking Hakoda for permission to marry Katara popped into my head.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Katara tried to say something, but no noise came out her mouth.

"Katara?" Haru asked nervously. Katara bit her bottom lip, trying to think of how to turn Haru down without hurting him. That's when a thought occurred to her.

"Don't you have to ask my father for permission first?" she asked.

"I already did," Haru said, "After Sozin's Comet." That's when Katara realized she never told her father she was seeing Aang. Or use to be seeing Aang.

_Note to self, _Katara thought, _Have a **long** talk with dad._

"Haru, I'm sorry, but I can't marry you," Katara said. She saw the hurt in Haru's green eyes.

"It's the avatar, isn't it?" he asked, a hint of jealousy in his voice. Katara shook her head.

"I'm just not ready for that type of thing," Katara said, silently cursing that the marrying age in the South Pole was 15, instead of 16 like the rest of the world. That's what you get for being cut off from the rest of the world on a block of ice.

"Do you know where my father is now?" Katara asked. She needed to talk to him.

"Back at my house," Haru mumbled. Katara thought for a moment, hoping Zuko would be willing to take a small detour from his search for his mother.

* * *

"DAD DID WHAT?!" Sokka yelled when Katara got back to camp and told everyone what happened between her and Haru-who went back home.

"He gave Haru permission to propose to me," Katara said in disbelief, pacing back and forth on the campsite. Aang, upon hearing the news, had retreated to Appa's saddle, although Katara was sure he was listening. Aang and Katara still weren't on speaking terms after their break-up. Katara turned to Zuko.

"Zuko, would you mind taking a small detour?" she asked, "Haru said my dad is at his house-waiting for me probably- and I want to speak to him face to face about this."

"Of course I don't mind," Zuko said. Katara smiled gratefully at him. Sokka stood up.

"I'm going for a walk," he said, walking into the forest. Zuko stood with a sigh.

"I better go make sure he doesn't kill an innocent unsuspecting creature out of anger," he said, following the warrior. He found Sokka sitting on a log on the edge of a river, not far from camp.

"Are you okay?" Zuko asked. Sokka's seemed to be breathing hard, as if he just ran a marathon.

"No, I'm not!" Sokka shouted, making even Zuko jump and scarring several birds out the trees. Zuko stood behind Sokka.

"How can dad do that?" Sokka fumed, "Katara's only 15. She's to young to be married. I know that's the legal marriage age in the South Pole, but still, she's just a little girl-"

"No, she isn't," Zuko said. Sokka looked up at him.

"You might see her as a little girl," Zuko said, "But Katara's not a little girl anymore Sokka. She's a young woman. But you can't seem to be able to accept the fact that she's not just your baby sister." Zuko stared at the river, a far off look in his gold eyes, and said "I've seen her grow up too. When I first saw Katara at the South Pole, she seemed so scared and fragile. Then when I captured her," Zuko chuckled softly, "She was so sassy. She actually told me to go jump in the river. When I met her in the North Pole and we fought, she seemed like a totally different girl. Strong, determined, powerful. And when we were trapped together in Ba Sing Se, I saw all of that come together. She was still sassy and strong, but I saw a part of her that was still fragile. I saw a bit of that scared little girl she use to be." Zuko put a hand on Sokka's shoulder.

"Learn to let go," Zuko said softly. Sokka sighed.

"I just don't want her to get hurt," Sokka said, "I've spent most of my life protecting Katara. But now, it's like she doesn't need me protecting her anymore."

"It's not that," Zuko said, "She still needs you. But Katara knows how to take care of herself now. She'll still need you, but give her space to make her own decisions." Sokka nodded.

"Thanks Zuko," he said. Zuko patted his shoulder.

"No problem buddy," he said, "Are you coming back to camp?"

"In a minute," Sokka said. Zuko nodded and walked off. Sokka looked up at the setting sun and the faint outline of the full moon in the sky. He closed his eyes and whispered, "Please protect Katara mom. She may not need me as much as she use to, but she'll always need you."

**There's chapter 11! I hope you liked it! I really liked the Zuko and Sokka interaction in this chapter. And I got Zuko's 'buddy' thing from the episode **_**The Boiling Rock **_**when, after Sokka told Zuko his first girlfriend turned into the moon, Zuko said 'That's rough buddy.' That just made me giggle and I had to put something like that in here. Anyway, Please Review!**


	13. A Talk and Trouble

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 12! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

When Sokka came back to camp, the Gaang flew on Appa to Haru's house. It only took a few minutes since it wasn't far. Katara was fuming the hole way there. When Appa landed on the edge of the town, she was the first one off with Zuko, Sokka and Toph following her. Aang mumbled something about finding some place Appa could stay. So Katara led the way to Haru's house, knocking on the door. It opened to reveal his father, Tyro.

"Katara," Tyro said in deep, warm voice, "How nice to see you." Katara smiled nervously.

"Hello," she said politely, "I was wondering if my father was here. I met Haru in the other town and he said my father was here." Tyro nodded.

"Haru told us of your reaction to his proposal," he said. Katara winced. Tyro led them into the house, to the living room. Katara's dad, Hakoda, was sitting across from Haru. They seemed to be talking when Katara and her friends came in. And Hakoda did not look happy.

"Katara," he said camly. Katara nodded at him.

"Dad, can I talk to you in private?" she asked him. Hakoda nodded, standing up.

"We've got your back," Toph said, "Just holler if you need backup." Katara smiled gratefully at her before following her father into the kitchen. Hakoda sat down while Katara leaned against a counter.

"Haru told me what you said to his proposal," Hakoda said. Katara frowned slightly.

"He told me your the one who gave him permission," she said in a slightly cold voice.

"Why woudn't you want to marry him?" Hakoda asked, "Haru is a bender, nice, powerful, respectful."

"I don't love him," Katara said, "And how could you arrange a marriage for me without me even knowing? A letter or omething would have been nice." Hakoda sighed heavily.

"Katara, I'm sure you've noticed you're a beautiful young lady," Hakoda said, "If you continue to travel around with a bunch of boys, people may...think things." Katara rolled her eyes.

"Oh my spirits, I can't believe you just said that," she said, "Dad, I'm only 15. I don't want to settle down. In fact, it's not even in my character to settle in one place. I love traveling. I love going to new places and meeting new people. I've stayed in the South Pole for 14 years of my life and I'm not ready to go back to that lifestyle again. Now don't get me wrong, I love the South Pole, but now that I've gotten the chance to see the rest of the world, I don't want that to end. I'm not ready to settle down in one place." Hakoda watched his daughter intently and smiled.

"You're so much like your mother," he said, "So outspoken. So passionate."

"Dad, stop trying to change the subject," Katara said, "Please, don't make me marry Haru." Hakoda sighed.

"You don't have to marry Haru," Hakoda said, "I want you to be happy. I should have known you wouldn't like an arranged marriage. But you and Haru seemed to get along so well. But if you don't love him, I can't make you marry him." Katara stepped forward and hugged her father.

"Thanks dad," she said as he hugged back. The moment was broken however by Toph running into the room, her pale face even paler than usual and breathing hard.

"Toph, what's wrong?" Katara asked, letting go of her father.

"It's Aang," Toph said. For Toph to be using Aang's real name, it had to be urgent.

"Come with me," Toph said. Katara and Hakoda followed Toph back into the living room. Katara gasped at the sight of Aang, beaten, bruised and bleeding on the couch. She rushed to his side, kneeling next to him.

"Aang, can you hear me?" Katara asked, holding his soft hand in hers. Aang opened his eyes wearily.

"Aang, what happened? How did you get like this?" Katara asked. Aang opened his mouth and said something that made everyone's blood run cold. He said, "A-Azula."

**Evil cliffhanger XD There's chapter 12! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	14. Sleep

**Thanks for the great reviews! I finally finished my other story, **_**Music of the Heart **_**(an Inuyasha fanfic for any Inuyasha fans out there :). Since that's done, I can now update this story more often. The song in this chapter is **_**Bella's Lullaby **_**from **_**The Bella Cullen Project. **_**The song is based from the Twilight series. When I first heard it, I fell in love with the song and I decided to put it in this chapter. Here's chapter 13! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the song _Bella's Lullaby_.**

Katara spent most of the day healing Aang. Luckily, the wounds weren't as bad as she suspected. Azula must have still been mentally unstable since it was unlike her to try to kill someone with fire instead of lightening. In fact, Aang had told them she hadn't even shot lightening at him. He described her as crazy and savage-like.

Fortunately, Katara healed most of Aang's wounds and he was sleeping now. He should be good as new by tomorrow. Katara was sitting in a nearby chair, fighting sleep. The thought that Azula was out there, crazy and deadly, scared her to death. Of course, she already knew Azula was loose because Mai and Ty Lee had told them, but now, knowing Azula was so close, it was scary.

"Katara?" asked a voice from the doorway. Katara jumped and turned to see Zuko.

"Shouldn't you get some sleep?" Zuko asked, "It's the middle of the night."

"I could ask you the same question," Katara yawned. Zuko shrugged.

"I couldn't sleep," Zuko said, "But you look tired."

"I am," Katara said, "But I can't." Katara looked down at the floor and whispered, "I'm scared." Zuko walked over to her, kneeling in front of her so he could see her face.

"Of what?" he asked.

"Azula," Katara answered, "She's out there somewhere. And she must be close."

"But if she's not here by now," Zuko said, "I doubt she's coming. Something's happened to Azula. She's not herself. She didn't kill Aang, she didn't follow him here. Something's wrong with her mind. But it's not going to make things better if you stay up all night. Go to bed." Katara nodded and stood, but wobbled on her feet.

"Whoa," said Zuko, standing to catch her, "You must be really tired." Katara nodded sleepily.

"I'll carry you," Zuko said. He picked up Katara bridal style in his arms. Katara wrapped her arms around his neck, her eyes half closed. Being in Zuko's arms somehow made her feel safe. His warmth covered her like a blanket. He reached the room Haru's parents had gave her to sleep in. Zuko placed Katara gently on the bed, but she refused to let go of his neck.

"Stay," she mumbled sleepily, "You make me feel safe." Zuko nodded, slipping into the bed next to Katara.

"Feel better?" he asked quietly. Katara nodded, closing her eyes, not quite asleep, but not awake either. After a few minutes, Zuko must have thought she was asleep, because she heard him stroke her hair, humming. That surprised Katara so much she felt suddenly awake, but kept her eyes closed, feigning sleep. What was Zuko doing? To her surprise, she heard Zuko begin to sing quietly. He had a nice voice. Deep, warm and calming:

_Life was like a moonless night_

_  
Shrouded in the stars_

Katara felt Zuko's hand move from her hair to her face, tracing her jaw and lips. Katara fought against a shudder that threatened to go down her spine. Zuko must have felt her move because he paused his song for a minute, as if to make sure he didn't wake Katara. It was only a few seconds later when he continued to sing softly:

_Beauty can be such a fright_

Zuko's arm moved from Katara's face to wrap around her waist. Katara enjoyed the warmth radiating from Zuko. How is it that he had this effect on her? That he made her feel safe and special. How did he make her feel a way she never felt with Aang? It was almost scary:

_But now you're in my arms_

_You are my life now_

_Can't you see?_

_I'd cross oceans, I'd swim seas_

_To be with you, that's enough for me_

_Your face is like a poison_

_Intoxicating me_

_How can we live forever_

_When our love can never be?_

_You are my life now, _

_Can't you see?_

_I'd cross oceans, I'd swim seas_

_To be with you, that's enough for me_

Katara felt Zuko's hand massage her side gently. She let her body relax, repeating Zuko's song over and over in her head as she drifted to sleep.

**There's chapter 13! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	15. The Awkward Conversation

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 14! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Katara awoke the next morning pressed against something warm, feeling something wrapped around her waist. It took her a few moments to remember what happened last night and Katara couldn't help the small smile that crept onto her face as she remembered Zuko's song. She stared at his handsome face for a moment. It was so unlike how she usually saw it. Instead of tense or frowning, his face was completely relaxed. to her surprise, Zuko mumbled, "How long are you going to stare at me?" Katara felt her face turn red with embarrassment that she was caught.

"How long were you awake?" she asked him. Zuko shrugged.

"A few minutes," Zuko said. He peered out the window behind Katara at the sun, which was almost high in the sky and said, "We better get up before the others come." Katara nodded in agreement. She reluctantly crawled out of bed, running a brush through her hair.

"Wait a while after I leave," Katara said, "I don't want Sokka or anyone suspecting anything," Zuko nodded, still laying on the bed as he watched Katara fix her hair and walk out the the door. He waited about two minutes before dragging himself out of the bed, not bothering to fix his severe case of bed head. He opened the door and walked down the hallway to the living room, where he could already hear the voices of the others. However, he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Zuko turned around to see Katara's father, Hakoda, behind him.

"Zuko may I have a word with you?" Hakoda asked. Panic immediately gripped Zuko. Had Hakoda seen him walking out of Katara's room? Or worse, had he seen him and Katara sleeping together? But if he saw that, wouldn't he, oh I don't know, dismember Zuko. Either way, Zuko nodded nervously. He followed Hakoda down the opposite end of the hallway. Hakoda led him into the kitchen.

"Please, sit down Zuko," Hakoda. Zuko knew it was a request, but coming from Hakoda's deep commanding voice, it sounded more like an order. Zuko sat down at the table while Hakoda leaned against the counter.

"Zuko, I'm going to get to the point," Hakoda said, "You seem to be very close to my daughter."

"I guess," Zuko said slowly. Hakoda nodded.

"I saw you sleeping with her last night," Hakoda said, his tone calm, yet unnerving Zuko, "I went to check if she was still with Aang. When she wasn't there, I decided to check her room and found you two there, asleep in her bed." Zuko felt his whole face turn red and swallowed hard.

"Nothing happened sir, I swear-" Zuko said nervously. Hakoda chuckled.

"Trust me Zuko," he said, "If I even _thought _something happened, you wouldn't be alive right now."

"Has anything happened before that?" Hakoda asked.

"No sir," Zuko answered. Hakoda was silent for a moment, looking at Zuko as if he was trying to detect a hint of lying in his face.

"So I trust that my daughter's sexual innocence is still intact?" Hakoda asked. Zuko knew that by now, his face had to be as red as his own shirt. This had to be the most awkward conversation he ever had.

"Y-Yes sir," Zuko said. Zuko saw Hakoda's face flicker at his stutter, but then Hakoda nodded, a warm smile on his face.

"She really likes you," Hakoda said. Zuko's brow furrowed. Hakoda nodded.

"I can tell," Hakoda said looking out the window to his right at the sun, "I can see it in her eyes when she looks at you or when she talks to you. I see it in the small motions she makes when you're around. But a word of warning Zuko, Katara is a powerful girl with a short fuse and a bad temper." Zuko felt a small smile creep onto his face at the memories of the times that Katara didn't trust him when he first joined the group.

"I know," Zuko said. Hakoda smiled and walked over to Zuko placing a hand on his shoulder.

"And just so you know," Hakoda said, "I carry a machete with me. At _all _times." Zuko felt his smile disappear and just nodded. Hakoda patted Zuko's shoulder and walked out. Zuko sat at the table, still feeling awkward from the conversation. He jumped when he felt a hand run through is hair.

"Would it kill you to run a brush through that thing?" Katara asked, grabbing an apple from the counter before sitting across from him. Zuko grinned, running a hand through his messy black hair.

"So what were you and my father talking about?" Katara asked, biting into the apple. Zuko tried to to be distracted by her perfect lips as they chewed and juice from the apple on her lips. Why did he have the sudden craving for apple and waterbender?

"He saw us last night," he said. Katara stopped chewing for a moment. the continued slowly and swallowed.

"Wh-What did he say?" she asked, scared of the answer.

"He wanted to know if we _did _anything," Zuko said. He watched a blush stain Katara's dark cheeks. Katara took another bit of apple to occupy herself.

"I can't believe he would think that," Katara said with a nervous laugh, "As if anything close to that would happen between us, right?" Zuko felt his heart lurch painfully at her words and remained quite, looking at Katara as she ate her apple.

"You have some juice near your chin," Zuko mumbled. Katara wiped at her chin.

"Other side," Zuko said. Not thinking about what he was doing, Zuko leaned forward and brushed his thumb just below Katara's lips. He saw the blush return to her cheeks and looked up into her eyes. Big mistake. Zuko felt himself fall into the trap of Katara's ocean blue eyes. He tried to back away, but his body thought otherwise. In fact, he felt himself draw closer to Katara and soon, his lips were on hers. He could still taste the apple on her mouth and his tongue flicked out to graze her bottom lip. Katara felt a shiver of pleasure go down her spine. Zuko backed away a bit, looking at Katara with smoldering gold eyes.

"Can something happen between us now?" he asked softly. Katara nodded and whispered, "Yeah," and leaned in for another kiss.

**There's chapter 14! I loved doing the conversation between Zuko and Hakoda. It was so much fun. I may some one-shots like that. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Please Review!**


	16. What Happened on Kyoshi

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here' chapter 15! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Katara backed away from the kiss as several thoughts flooded her mind.

"Wait a minute," she said, "W-What about you and Mai?" Zuko looked down at the table.

"I broke up with her," he said quietly. Katara's brow furrowed.

"I don't understand," Katara said, "You two just started dating again." Zuko sighed heavily.

"I guess I should explain," Zuko said, "It happened before we left Kyoshi Island..."

_Flashback_

_"Mai can I talk to you for a minute?" Zuko asked as everyone finished up dinner. Mai looked up from her plate._

_  
"Sure," she said. The two of them stepped out of the hut into the cool night air. Zuko led Mai out of earshot o the hut. This conversation could involve screaming. Zuko swallowed hard, knowing that what he was going to say could possibly get him maimed by the girl near him._

_"Mai, we need to talk," Zuko said. He watched a frown form on Mai's face._

_"I don't like that tone," she said. Zuko wrung his hands nervously._

_"Mai, there's no easy way to say this, but I think we should-"_

_"Break up," Mai finished for him, crossing her arms across her chest. Zuko nodded, avoiding Mai's eyes. He heard her sigh._

_"I can't believe this," she said angrily, "You're such a-a- there isn't even a word for what you are. It's another girl isn't it? That's why your breaking up with me." Zuko remained silent. How could he face his crazed pyromanic sister without flinching, but completely cower in front of his own girlfriend? Well ex-girlfriend._

_"Zuko, look at me," Mai ordered. Zuko looked up to meet Mai's cold gold eyes._

_"Is it Ty Lee?" she asked advancing toward him, "Or that earthbender girl? Or maybe the waterbender?" Zuko's eyebrow twitched the slightest bit at the mention of Katara. Mai did not fail to notice the movement._

_"It's the waterbender," she said shaking her head, "That peasant! You'd chose that peasant over me?!" _

_"Mai," Zuko said, trying to calm her._

_"Don't Mai me!" Mai yelled, right in his face, "How could you do this to me?! You break up with me, we get back together, your break up with me again, what the hell is going through that head of yours?! If you feel this way, how could you lead me on like that?"_

_"I was a coward," Zuko said, "You were so happy. I was happy to see you alive and out of prison. When I heard Azula had sent you and Ty Lee to prison, the worst things ran through my mind. When I saw you again, I was so relieved you were safe, but too much of a coward to tell you how I really felt. Mai, I really care about you but-"_

_"It wasn't meant to be," Mai said, "What a load of crap." And that's when Zuko saw something slitter in her hand..._

_End of Flashback_

"That's how I got this scar right here," Zuko said, lifting his sleeve to reveal a the faint scar on his shoulder, "Never break up with a girl who is an expert knife thrower and carries knives with her at all times."

"She did that to you?" Katara said, reaching out to trace the scar with her finger.

"Yeah," Zuko said, "I think she might have been aiming for my neck, but thought better of killing the Fire Lord. I guess I deserved it though. I can be pretty stupid sometimes."

"Yeah," Katara said, withdrawing her hand away from the scar.

"You didn't have to agree," Zuko said flatly.

"Oh come on," Katara said, "You know it's true." Zuko thought for a moment.

"Yeah, I guess so," Zuko said.

"You know we're going to have to tell the others about this," Katara said, "About us."

"Yeah," Zuko agreed.

"And I'll have to talk to Aang," Katara said, "This silent treatment thing has to stop."

"Well," said Zuko standing up, "No time like the present." Katara nodded, standing too.

"You are aware your putting your life on the line by going out with me," Katara said, "Sokka can be a bit overprotective sometimes." Zuko grinned and said, "I'm willing to take that risk."

**There's chapter 15! I liked doing the Mai/Zuko break-up scene. I just thought that if you break up with an expert knife thrower who carries knifes with them at all times, the ending won't be pretty. I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	17. Best Friends

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 16! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Katara and Zuko walked into the living room, where everyone was talking.

"Aang," said Katara in a quiet voice, "Can I talk to you?" Aang remained where he was sitting.

"Aang," said Katara, tapping his shoulder, "Go." Aang stood up and walked over to Katara.

"So you're going to leave me to explain to everyone else?" Zuko asked Katara in a low voice only she could hear.

"Good luck," Katara told him, leading Aang out of the room and down the hall to the kitchen. Aang sat down, his back to Katara.

"Aang, can you at least look at me?" Katara asked. Aang remained silent. Katara sighed and sat next to him.

"Aang, what is your problem?" Katara asked, becoming irritated by Aang's attitude.

"You know what's wrong," he mumbled.

"This is about Zuko and I, isn't it?" Katara asked

"What was your first clue?" Aang snapped. Katara glared at him and bit back a retort. She took a deep calming breath before speaking again. Aang clearly wasn't going to make this easy.

"Aang, Zuko and I are dating," Katara blurted out. Might as well make it quick easy. Katara watched anger flash in Aang's stormy gray eyes. He stood from the table and turned to leave, but Katara grabbed his wrist.

"Aang, please, listen to me," Aang turned around at the tone of Katara's voice. She sounded as if she was going to cry. Aang turned to face Katara and saw tears shining in her ocean blue eyes. Aang felt his heart break at the thought that he made her cry. Aang sat back down again.

"Aang I'm sorry things didn't work out between us," Katara said in a chocked voice, "But can you stop ignoring me? I can't stand it." Aang looked down at the table, ashamed of himself now and not wanting to see the tears that he caused.

"You picked Zuko over me," he said quietly. It was all he could say.

"I know," Katara said, "But Aang, I can't choose who I fall for."

"I thought we were going to be together..." Aang added softly. Katara bit her lip.

"But we're not," Katara finished, "Aang, you may not be my boyfriend, but you'll always be my best friend. And I love you, even if it's not the same way you love me." Aang looked up to meet Katara's pleading eyes.

"You are still my best friend, right?" Katara asked. She sounded close to tears again. For the first time in days, Aang felt a small smile creep onto his face.

"Yeah," he said softly. Katara smiled and reached over to hug him. Aang hesitated for a moment and hugged back.

"Sorry about the way I've been acting," Aang said, holding Katara close to him, "I've been a real jerk." Katara smiled as she let go.

"It's okay," she said, "I'm just glad your my friend again."

"So does everyone else know?" Aang asked.

"Zuko should be telling them now," Katara said. Aang's eyes widened.

"You left Zuko alone with Sokka?" Aanga asked.

"Yeah, why?" Katara asked with a raised eyebrow. She was answered by a shout of "ZUKO! GET BACK HERE SO I CAN KICK YOUR BUTT INTO AANG'S REINCARNATION'S REINCARNATION!"

"He did the same to me when I told him we were dating," Aang said with a grin, "Too bad Zuko can't fly." Katara couldn't help but giggle.

"Come on," she said, standing up, "Let's go before Sokka commits a murder. Although it took Zuko an awfully long time to tell them."

**There's chapter 16! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	18. A Sample of Her Power

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 17! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

The Gaang remained in Haru's village for a few days. Many fire nation refugees lived there and the Gaang spilt up, speaking to each of them, trying to find someone who resembled Zuko's mother. On the third day, the Gaang sat down at dinner, talking about what they found out that day.

"There wasn't anything about your mother Zuko," Sokka said, "But someone did tell me that refugees are flooding into Ba Sing Se. Your mother might be among them." _Ba Sing Se, _Zuko thought. Ba Sing Se, all the way on the other side of the Earth Kingdom. A journey quite a while, especially if they stopped at other villages on the way.

"Zuko, are you okay?" Katara asked, troubled by Zuko's sudden silence.

"Yeah," said Zuko, "Just thinking."

"I found out something too," Toph said, "Azula is still hanging around here." The table fell silent at Toph's statement.

"A man said he was hunting when he saw her," Toph continued "She ran away from him, but he got a good enough look at her. Of course, I don't know what she looks like, but the guy said she had pale skin, black hair, a pointed face and narrow gold eyes. He also said she looked crazy, almost savage. She was clearly not in touch with reality."

"That's Azula," said Zuko, his eyes narrowing.

"I think we should leave the village," Aang said, "As long as we're here, Azula will stay and in her state of mind, who knows what she'll do." Everyone agreed.

"I'll pack up Appa," Aang said, standing up. Everyone followed suit. They said goodbye to Hakoda, Haru and his parents, explaining their sudden departure.

"I thought Azula was in arrested," Haru said.

"She escaped," Zuko answered. Everyone saw them off as they got on Appa and took off into the sky. They were only flying for a minute when Aang gasped, staring out at the forest.

"What's wrong?" Sokka asked. Aang pointed out at the forest.

"That," Aang answered. Everyone followed Aang's gaze to the horrid sight. A large portion of the forest was completely burnt away, leaving a a large black scar on the land. To make the sight more gruesome, there was the occasional charred, burned body of an animal. Vulture-hawks hovered over the sight, picking at the dead animals. Katara's face visibly paled and her hands grabbed the side of the saddle.

"Oh my spirits," she muttered. Zuko put an arm around her shoulder. Sokka's frowned at the sight.

"Azula did this, didn't she?" Sokka asked.

"I'd guess so," Zuko said, "Usually, she's not the type to do something like this, but now, in her state of mine..." Zuko's sentence trailed off.

"It's horrible," Katara murmured. Aang nudged Appa's head lightly with his foot, signaling the bison to go faster and get past the sight. When the black scar was out of sight, the Gaang let out a breath they hadn't noticed they were holding in.

"Katara, are you okay?" Aang asked, glancing back at her.

"Yeah," Katara answered, "I just can't believe it."

"I don't like this," Zuko muttered, "If _that's _what Azula is capable of, she's much more dangerous than before. Azula's the type to think things through, spotting every flaw or mistake. But _that _back there, wasn't the usual thing Azula would do. And if she did do it, she has to be stopped. Aang, can we stop at the next village? I want to send a letter back to the Fire Nation, for a team to search for Azula."

"But who?" Toph asked, "Crazy and powerful is a dangerous combination Zuko."

"The Yu Yan archers," Zuko answered, "They're skilled and will be able to capture Azula and still bring her back alive."

"Why alive?" Toph asked, "She's obviously a threat to anything within a twenty mile radius."

"She's my sister," Zuko said quietly, "Even after all she's done, I can't kill her."

"Wise choice Zuko," said Aang, nodding. Silence fell over them as night fell.

"Let's set up camp for the night," Aang suggested. Everyone agreed. Aang landed Appa in a clearing.

"I think we should keep watch in shifts," Sokka said, "Just in case Azula comes around." The Gaang agreed and Sokka volunteered to take the first shift. Somehow, they all knew it was going to be a long night.

**There's chapter 17! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	19. Nightmares

**Thanks for the great reviews! Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been really busy lately. Here's chapter 18! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Sokka sat on a tree stump, taking the first watch of the night. All was silent except for the occasional sound of a nighttime animal. Which is why Sokka jumped when he heard whimpering behind him. He turned around, his eyes landing on Katara first, who was sleeping peacefully, then Zuko, who was sleeping suspiciously close to Katara, then Aang, who was sleeping peacefully on Appa's tail. The last one left was Toph, who was asleep in her earth tent. Sokka watched her roll over, muttering something. She sounded disturbed. Scanning over the area, Sokka made his way over to Toph, shaking her shoulder.

"Toph, wake up," Sokka said softly. Toph shot up, her silver-blue eyes wide with horror and her black bang plastered to her head with sweat.

"Toph, are you okay?" Sokka whispered, as to not wake anyone, "You were talking in your sleep. It sounded like you were having a nightmare."

"I-I'm fine," Toph stuttered, trying to keep her voice steady. But Sokka watched her tremble sightly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sokka asked. Toph shook her head.

"Are you sure?" Sokka said. He had never seen Toph look so scared and vulnerable. Toph shook her head again.

"Come sit with me," Sokka said, taking Toph's small hand in his. Toph followed him over to his tree stump. Sokka sat down, pulling Toph down into his lap.

"Spirits, tell me I'm not sitting in your lap," Toph mumbled.

"Okay, you're not," Sokka said. Toph rolled her eyes.

"I'm sitting in your lap, aren't I?" Toph said. Sokka chuckled.

"You told me not to tell you," he said, "Now do you want to tell me about your nightmare?" Toph rested her head on Sokka's shoulder.

"Actually, it started a about a week ago, after Sozin's Comet. " Toph said quietly, "Remember when we were dangling off the airship during the battle?" Toph heard Sokka take in a sharp breath at the memory.

"Yeah," he said.

"Sokka," Toph said, "I was- and if you tell anyone this you will wake up with a vital body part missing- but Sokka, I was scared."

"That's natural," Sokka said, "We were dangling hundreds of feet over buring ground."

"It's not that that frightened me," Toph said, closing her eyes, "It was the fact that I almost lost you. And each night since then, I've been reliving that moment in my dreams, but tonight it was different. I was in a forest and it was really hot. I could hear the fire all around me. I tried to move, but every time I did, the fire burned me. Then I heard your voice, yelling for my help, but I couldn't escape the flames. Then I heard you scream and there was a maniacal laughter. And the flames got closer and closer until I woke up. I've never felt so blind in my life." Sokka wrapped his arms around Toph, stroking her messy black hair. Toph felt a wetness in her eyes and rubbed at them frantically.

"Toph, are you crying?" Sokka asked.

"No," Toph snapped, "I've just got something in my eye." Toph felt Sokka's cool hand touch her cheek for a moment.

"You're crying," he said softly.

"Well what do you expect?" Toph said, "If you died I'd..." Toph's sentence trailed off.

"You'd what?" Sokka asked. Toph wished she could break free of his arms before her voice betrayed her, but her body refused to move from his warm embrace.

"I'd miss you okay?" she said, avoiding Sokka's eyes, although she couldn't even see them, "Alot." Then added under her breath, "More than what's probably healthy."

"Toph I'm right here," Sokka said.

"Say that to my nightmares," Toph said, rolling her eyes,"With Azula on the loose, who knows what could happen to any of us."

"Toph, you know I would never let anyone hurt you right?" Sokka asked her in a soft voice. Toph nodded slowly and felt Sokka's arms tighten around her.

"Go to sleep Toph," he whispered in her ear, "I'll protect you." Suddenly realizing just how tired she was, Toph settled into Sokka's arms, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

**There's chapter 18! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	20. Fire

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 19! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Sokka's watch shift was almost over. Toph still lay in his lap, snoring softly into his neck. So it surprised Sokka when Toph twitched in her sleep and her unseeing eyes shot open.

"Toph, what's wrong?" Sokka asked, alarmed by her wide fear filled eyes.

"Don't you smell that?" Toph asked. Sokka sniffed the air. There was a very faint smell.

"Smoke?" he asked. Toph nodded.

"And fire," she said, "The forest is burning." Sokka felt his blood freeze.

"We have to get out of here," she said, standing up. Toph and Sokka moved around the camp, waking up their sleeping friends.

"Katara, wake up," Sokka said urgently, shaking his sister. Katara's ocean blue eyes opened sleepily.

"What?" she mumbled, angry that Sokka had woken her up.

"Wake up," he said, moving next to her to shake Zuko awake, "The forest is burning down." Zuko waved his hand impatiently at Sokka's direction, mumbling, "I'm sleeping."

"Zuko, the forest is burning down," Katara said, now wide awake from Sokka's ominous warning. She had already rolled up her sleeping bag and threw it on Appa's saddle. Appa jerked at the sudden motion on his saddle. Momo, who had been sleeping on the saddle, jerked awake at the sound of the sleeping bag landing near him. Zuko's gold eyes snapped open.

"What?" he asked in shock, rubbing his eyes sleepily.

"I can smell and hear it," Toph said, "The forest is burning down and if we don't leave soon, we're going to be toast. Literally." Zuko was up, throwing his bag on Appa's saddle. Appa growled impatiently at the fact that people kept throwing things on him.

"Twinkletoes, wake up," Toph said, nudging Aang with her foot, "We've got to get out of here."

"They're _my_ leeche nuts ," Aang mumbled in his sleep. Toph rolled her eyes. Kicking the ground, Toph sent up a rock pillar, sending Aang flying into the air on on Appa's saddle. Aang jerked awake.

"How did I get up here?" he asked. But no one answered. Because they were mesmerized by the blue flames licking their way through the trees toward them. Appa growled in fear. Aang climbed onto his head as everyone else got on the saddle.

"Yip-" but Aang's last yip was cut off as he ducked a jet fire aimed right at his head. Everyone looked in the direction of the blast and saw her. Azula. She looked worse than before. She was dressed in a tattered red shirt and pants. Her bare feet were filthy. Her black hair fell midway down her back and matted with mud, twigs, leaves and what looked like blood. Her nails were like long, sharp, deadly, dirty claws. Her bangs still framed her face unevenly. Her skin looked paler than before and she looked much thinner. Her chapped, cracked lips were twisted in a crazed, malicious grin. But the scariest part of Azula were her eyes. There were dark circles under her gold eyes. Gold eyes that were filled with a crazed, predatory, savage look. Azula's grin widened, revealing yellowed teeth.

"Yip yip!" Aang shouted. But Appa was pertrified by the blue flames surrounding them.

"Oh for the love of-!" Toph said. Toph bent a the ground to nudge Appa, snapping him out of his petrified state. Appa growled, then took off into the air. Azula shot blue fire blindly at them, her aim uneven and unpredictable. Nothing like the Azula they knew. Appa flew high and fast into the air as everyone clung to each other and the saddle as to not fall off. They looked down at the forest below, burning in the blue flames, raising a column of black smoke.

"We better get far away from here," Aang said, "We don't want her finding us again."

"Did you see her?" Katara said, wrapping her arms around herself and shivering, "She looked so...different."

"She's sick," Zuko said softly. Everyone turned in his direction. He didn't said the words with malice or hatred. He said them with worry. Like a boy truly worried about his sister.

"In more ways than one," Toph muttered. Katara elbowed her in her side.

"Did you see her eyes?" Zuko said, "So crazed. So savage. She needs help."

"Well I'm pretty sure that she isn't going to take help willingly," Sokka said. Zuko sighed heavily. Katara wrapped her arms around Zuko, giving him a comforting squeeze. Zuko rested his head wearily on her shoulder. And no one looked back to the blue burning scene behind them.

**There's chapter 19! I like how it turned out. Better than I expected. I hope you liked this! Please Review!**


	21. The Deserted Village

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 20! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

The Gaang landed in the early morning, when Appa had begun dropping from the air in weariness. The landed on the edge of a cliff. No one had gotten any sleep through tout the night. Not after what they just saw.

When they got off Appa, no onw bothered to set up camp. They just sat together in a small circle, the scene from last night running through their minds.

"I don't think she'll find us up here," Aang said, breaking the tense silence, trying to brighten the dull moos hanging over them.

"Did you see her eyes?" Katara said, a chill running through her, "I've never seen Azula look like that. Usually she's so focused. But now she's..." Katara's sentence trailed off.

"Savage," Sokka finished in a dark voice. But Zuko shook his head.

"She's lost," Zuko said. Everyone looked at him oddly.

"What do you mean lost?" Toph asked.

"I saw it start when back when she attacked the Western Air Temple," Zuko said, "To anyone else, she may have looked normal, but I've known Azula long enough to know when something is wrong. Her eyes were a little crazed then, and she used firebending more than she used lightning. And then it just got worse during Sozin's Comet."

"I remember that," Katara said, "She was so deranged. It was scary."

"And it seems to just be getting worse," Zuko said, "She wasn't this bad before."

"Well she can't be kept on the loose," Toph said, "She's too dangerous." Zuko was about to respond, until a messenger hawk landed on his shoulder. He took the note from a small pouch on its back and his gold eyes scanned it.

"The Yu Yan archers are tracking Azula," Zuko said, putting the letter back and letting the hawk fly off, "But after last night, I'm not sure how good a chance they have against her." Silence fell over the group again.

"What do we do now?" Toph said.

"I'll make breakfast," Katara said. She climbed onto Appa's saddle and shrugged.

"I think we left our food at the campsite," Katara sighed. Sokka took a map out of is pocket.

"There's a town not far from here," Sokka said, "We could go shopping there. It's not that far a walk." Everyone agreed. Appa and Momo stayed on the cliff side. Aang instructed both to come to them if there was any trouble. The Gaang walked in silence to te village.

"It's so quiet," Toph said as the village came into view. She was right. There wasn't a sound coming from the small village.

"It's deserted," Zuko said when they reached the town.

"No," Sokka said, "It's too well kept." Zuko was right. The village was clean, the houses in good condition. The stalls were stocked with fresh food. It seemed like people still lived there.

"There's someone," Sokka said. He was right. There was someone sitting against one of the stalls, looking down at the ground. It was a small girl, no older than six, looking down at the ground. Katara walked over to her, kneeling down to her level.

"Excuse me sweetie," she said softly, "Can you tell us where anyone is?" The girl looked up...and Katara shrieked, jumping back. Everyone gasped behind her. Because the young girl had no face. And one word passed Aang's lips.

"Koh."

**I'm so evil with the cliffhangers XD I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	22. The Danger Increases

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 21! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Katara sat on the ground, petrified at the yong girl in front of her, her body trembling. Sokka was frozen in his spot and Zuko had a look of horror on his face.

"Get up Katara," he said quietly, bending down and holding out a hand to help her up. Katara took his hand and scrambled to her feet, clutching to Zuko.

"Let's get out of here," Aang said. They backed away from the girl, who stood up, walked toward them reached out a hand, grabbing a handful of Katara's robes. Katara shrieked and Zuko puled her out of the girls grasp. Soon, the scuttling of many legs was heard. A sound Aang recognized too well, although it had been nearly a year since he last heard it.

"RUN!" he shouted. The Gaang ran into the forest and didn't stop until they reached Appa and Momo, still on the cliff side.

"Toph, do you hear or feel anything?" Aang panted as everyone sat down. Toph strained her ears and felt vibrations as far out as she could.

"No," she said, "What was that? It sounded huge with about forty legs."

"Koh," said Aang, "From the Spirit World. He's also known as Koh the Face Stealer."

"So that little girl..." Katara said in a shaky voice. Aang nodded.

"If you show any emotion near Koh," Aang said, "He'll steal your face. I met him when I was trying to find the moon and ocean spirits at the North Pole."

"Well then what's he doing out of the Spirit World?" Sokka said. Aang shrugged.

"What do we do then?" Toph said, "I doubt this Koh is going to stop stealing faces anytime soon."

"We need to destroy him," Aang said.

"How do we destroy a spirit?" Zuko asked. Aang thought for a moment.

"Avatar Kuruk!" he said suddenly.

"Avatar who?" Toph asked.

"Kuruk," Aang said, "He was going to destroy Aang at one time for stealing the face of his love. Avatar Kuruk must have known how to destroy Koh."

"So how are you going to contact a dead Avatar?" Sokka asked, then added, "Never mind, I know." Aang nodded.

"I'll be right back," Aang said, taking a medative pose. Suddenly his eyes and tattoos glowed a bright white.

"I'm going to keep watch in case Koh comes back," said Toph, walking toward the border between the cliff and forest.

"I'll go with you," Sokka said, following the blind earthbender. Zuko turned to Katara, who was sitting against Appa and had been quiet throughout the conversation.

"You okay?" Zuko asked, moving to sit next to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Katara took a deep sigh and nodded.

"Just a bit shaken," Katara said, "That little girl." Katara rested her head on Zuko's shoulder, curling into his warm body. Zuko ran his hand up and down her body.

"I"ve just never seen anything like that," Katara said softly, "And to know something that can do _that _is still on the loose." Katara shivered.

"Well, we'll take him down," Zuko said reassuringly. Suddenly, Appa licked Katara, as if to reassure her. Katara cringed.

"Thank you Appa," she said, smiling at the bison, then turned to Zuko, "And thank you too Zuko." Zuko grinned at her.

"I'd kiss you but your covered in bison spit," he said. Katara stuck her tounge out at him.

"Well I'll go get changed then," she said, climbing on top of Appa and getting her spare clothes.

"I'm going to change," Katara said, hopping off Appa and giving Zuko a kiss on his lips, holding his face in her hands...and getting his face covered in bison spit.

"Katara, gross," Zuko said when Katara let him go, wiping his face with his sleeve. He heard Katara laugh and walk into the forest, opposite the direction of the village.

"Don't wander too far!" Zuko shouted after her.

"I won't!" Katara called over her shoulder. There was silence for a few minutes...then a blood-curdling scream echoed through the forest. Aang blinked the glow from his eyes and arrows disappearing.

"What was that?" he asked, but Zuko was already on his feet, following Toph and Sokka into the forest. Aang followed them. They didn't go far when a horrific sight met their eyes. Katara, lying motionless on the ground. But that wasn't the only thing. Right before they spotted her, something had just disappeared, but they had gotten a good enough look at it. It was a large brown centipede, standing almost twenty feet tall, staring down at Katara with ocean blue eyes. Her ocean blue eyes. The creature, had Katara's face.

**There's chapter 21! If anyone is unclear, Aang went into the Spirit world to contact Avatar Kuruk. I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	23. The Weakness

**Here's chapter 22! Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

"Katara!" Sokka exclaimed, kneeling next to his faceless sister. Aang turned to Zuko.

"What was she doing out by herself!?" he shouted at him. Zuko's tongue fumbled over the words.

"Appa licked her, she was going to change-"

"And you let her out by herself!" Aang shouted as a powerful gust of wind passed by, "How could you be so stupid?!" Zuko looked from Aang to Sokka, who was staring, horror struck, at Katara.

"This is no time for arguing!" Toph shouted louder than Aang, "Aang, what did Kuruk tell you about Koh?"

"I didn't get the chance to hear him," Aang said, anger still clear in his voice, "Katara's scream broke my concentration. He was telling about water and, for some reason, your uncle Zuko."

"My uncle?" Zuko asked, his brow furrowing in thought, "My uncle did get to the Spirit World once. Whatever happened to him there really scared him. And it takes alot to scare my uncle. I think he might have gone against Koh."

"Wait a minute," Toph said, "Isn't your uncle a big fan of tea?" Toph said.

"Yeah, he always has a canteen of water with him just in case," said Zuko, rolling his eyes at his uncle's habit "Why?"

"When did his tea obsession start?" Toph asked, sitting on the ground, her brow furrowed as she pieced together her thoughts. Zuko thought back for a moment.

"The day after he returned from the Spirit World," he said in a whisper.

"And this Avatar Kuruk was a waterbender right Aang?" Toph said.

"Yeah," Aang said slowly, "Toph where are you going with this-"

"What kind of place did Koh live?" Toph asked Aang, "Near water?" Aang thought back to his encounter with Koh.

"No," Aang said, "It was pretty dry. And Koh sorta lived in this cave under a tree."

"Water," Toph said, "That's Koh's weakness."

_She's right Aang, _said Avatar Kuruk's voice in Aang's head.

"You're right," Aang said, "Water is Koh's weakness. Now we just have to find that no good spirit."

"Start at the village," said Toph, "That's where it seems this all started."

"Sokka, do you want to stay here?" Zuko asked the warrior, who sat at his sister's side, a broken look on his face. He nodded.

"I'll stay with him," Toph said, "You two go."

"Aang, take this," Sokka said in a chocked voice. He gently lifted Katara, took off her water pouch, and tossed it to caught it easily, slinging it over his shoulder.

"Take him down," Sokka said darkly. Aang nodded. He and Zuko made their way back toward the village in silence. An uncomfortable silence full of tension.

"Aang, I'm sorry," Zuko said, "I didn't think he'd go after her. I thought he was at the village."

"Well he obviously wasn't," Aang snapped. Zuko sighed heavily, running a hand through his messy black hair.

"I should have protected her," Zuko said quietly, "Spirits, how could I have been so _stupid_?"

"I'm still asking myself that," Aang mumbled under his breath. The village soon came into view.

"Show no emotion at all," Aang instructed, "Show the slightest bit of emotion, and Koh will steal your face." Zuko kept his emotions in check. He glanced at Aang, who's face was a hard mask of anger.

"Aang, you're showing emotion," Zuko said as they entered the village. The little girl was no where to be seen.

"Are not," Aang said.

"Aang, you are," Zuko insisted. Aang glared at him. That's when they heard it. The scuttling of many feet. Around the corner, came a big brown centipede with about forty legs, wearing Katara's face.

**There's chapter 22! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	24. Would Have Suffered the Same Fate

**Here's chapter 23! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Avatar Aang," Koh spoke, his chilling voice escaping Katara's mouth. Zuko felt an sudden rage go through his body, but refused to show it on his face. Zuko glanced at Aang, who was wearing a blank expression, but clenched his fists. Zuko put a hand on Aang's arm to calm him.

"And you've brought a friend," Koh said, pulling back Katara's lips in a malicious smile that did not belong on her face, "The Fire Lord," Koh crawled over to Zuko, his centipede like body curling around Zuko and causing Zuko to drop his hand from Aang's arm, "A truly valuable face for my collection." Zuko kept his face emotionless.

"How did you get into this world Koh?" Aang asked in an even, emotionless voice.

"How else do you think I collect my faces?" Koh asked, "I can cross between this world and the spirit world."

"You took the face of my friend," Aang said. Koh furrowed Katara's brow.

"I thought she was your girlfriend," Koh said in a turly confused voice.

"She's my girlfriend," Zuko said. Maybe Koh was aiming to hurt Aang by taking Katara's face, thinking they were together. Maybe he would let Katara's face go. But of course, it wouldn't be that easy. Koh pulled back Katara's lips in another cold smile.

"But you still love her young avatar," Koh said, moving away from Zuko to curl around Aang's body, "You're jealous that the Fire Lord has her. You still yearn for the touch of her satin smooth skin, the feel of her hand intertwined with yours, her body _pressed _against your own," Zuko watched Aang's hand twitched the slightest bit, but his face remain blank. But Zuko knew Aang well enough to know that Koh's words were getting to him.'

"Don't listen to him Aang," Zuko said calmly, "He's just trying to get into your head."

"You wish for her to look at you with love in her eyes," Koh continued, turning so Aang was face to face with Katara's face, "The touch of her lips against yours." Koh leaned forward so that Katara's lips brushed Aang's. That did it. Aang's emotionless mask broke into a look of desire. In a flash, Koh was on top of Aang his mouth devouring the young Avatar's face.

"Aang!" Zuko shouted, his blank face gone. Zuko knew what he needed to do. He dashed over to Aang, snapping the water pouch off his back. Koh looked up from the now faceless Aang, wearing the avatar's face. Zuko froze for a moment, shocked at seeing Aang's face staring back at him from the monstrous spirit. Koh lunged at Zuko, but Zuko opened the pouch and threw it forward, getting water all over Koh. An agonized scream escaped Aang's lips a the great spirit melted before Zuko's eyes. Rays of white light escaped from it's body, flying off in different directions. On jet of light hit Aang an in an instant, his face was back. Aang shot up, breathing heavily. He looked to the brown and black puddle that was not Koh.

"He's gone," Zuko said, "And I think the faces he stole should be returning to their owners." Zuko's eyes suddenly widened as he said, "Katara!" he bolted into the forest, Aang at his heels. They ran all the way to where the others were. Katara was sitting up, her back toward Zuko and Aang, being hugged by Sokka. She turned when she heard them run in.

"Katara!" Zuko said, kneeling down and crushing her in a hug.

"I've never been so happy to see your face," Zuko said and, to everyone's shock, a single tear traveled down Zuko's cheek.

"What happened?" she asked, I just remember seeing this huge centipede."

"Koh stole your face," Aang said, sitting on her other side, "But Zuko saved you."

"_We _saved you," Zuko corrected.

"Zuko, if it wasn't for you, Katara wouldn't be here," Aang said, avoiding Zuko's eyes as he hugged Katara too, "I let my emotions get the best of me. If it wasn't for you, we'd be done for."

"But you went to the Spirit World," Zuko said as Aang let go of Katara, "You helped us find out _how _to beat Koh."

"You both did well," Katara said smiling at both of them, "Thank you."

"Thanks so much guys," Sokka said with a smile.

"Zuko, can I talk to you privately," Aang asked. Zuko nodded and Aang led him out of earshot of the others.

"So what did you want to talk about?" Zuko asked. Aang sighed, looking down.

"I'm sorry I was so immature before," Aang said, "It's just that..." Aang looked back at where they left the others, "I still love Katara. I always will. I've been able to accept your relationship, but when I found out you put her in danger, I just felt so angry. At you, at myself for letting her be with you. But it was those same emotions that nearly destroyed our chances of saving her. Zuko, if it wasn't for you, I would have never been able to save Katara. I would have lost her forever. I would have suffered the same fate she did. So, thanks."

"It's okay," Zuko said, "I would have probably done the same in your place. Probably worse." Aang chuckled.

"Let' get back to the others," Aang said. Zuko agreed.

"But seriously, never put her in danger like that again," Aang said in a serious tone as Katara, Sokka and Toph came into view.

"I won't," Zuko said, watching Katara's beautiful face light up as she laughed at something Toph said, "I promise."

**There's chapter 23! I've always wanted to do a story where Katara gets her face stolen by Koh and it just happened to fit perfectly with this story. I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	25. Can I See Your Face?

**Three updates in one day :) Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 24! Enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

The Gaang slept soundly that night, not disturbed by Azula and free from the threat of Koh. Aang, Katara and Zuko had gone shopping for supplies in the morning while Toph and Sokka packed up camp. Sokka noticed Toph was unusually quiet.

"Toph, are you okay?" he asked. Toph's head snapped up toward him.

"Hm? Yeah, fine," she said in a distracted voice. Sokka raised an eyebrow at her.

"I know your lying," he said, "What's on your mind?" Sokka sat on the ground near Appa's tail.

"Can I see your face?" she blurted out. Sokka's eyebrows shot up.

"See my face?" he asked, clearly confused. Toph rolled her silver blue eyes. She held up her hand.

"See," she said again, "After all that stuff about Koh stealing people's faces, I was curious how about what someone in this group looked like. And since your here..." Toph's sentence trailed off and then it clicked in Sokka's mind what she meant.

"Oh," he said, realizing what she meant. Sokka walked over and sat across from her.

"So can I?" Toph asked, looking down so her bangs covered the pink blush on her cheeks.

"Okay," Sokka said. Tentatively, Toph reached up a hand and touched Sokka's forehead. She traced her small, cool hand along his hairline, then along his down to his eyes. Sokka closed his eyes as her hand passed over his eyelids.

"What color are your eyes?" Toph asked.

"Blue," Sokka said.

"What is blue like," Toph asked. Sokka thought for a moment.

"Blue is cool. Like water or snow or rain," Sokka said. Toph nodded to show she understood. Her hand traveled along his narrow nose, then passed his lips without touching them, to his chin.

"Why is your chin so prickly?" Toph asked. Sokka passed a hand over his chin, and Toph felt her heart skip a beat when his hand came in contact with hers, and said, "I need to shave. That's my beard growing in." Toph nodded again, then her hand traveled upward again, trembling slightly as she touched his bottom lip.

_Dammit Toph, keep it together, _she thought to herself_Why am I trembling? I'm Toph Bei Fong, I don't tremble. _Toph's hand carefully traced Sokka's cold lips. They were smoother than she expected. Toph heard Sokka's heartbeat speed up.

"Are you okay Sokka?" Toph asked, "Your heart's going crazy."

"Mm-hm," Sokka said. But his heart sped even more. Toph smirked.

"You're lying," she said in a sing-song voice. Sokka rolled his eyes.

"Toph, I know how you can see my lips better," Sokka said softly. Toph tilted her head curiously.

"How?" she asked. She felt Sokka take her hand away from his lips, intertwining her fingers with his. Toph felt her heart race and knew that, despite her will, she was blushing. Toph felt Sokka lean forward and then felt something smooth and cold on her lips. It didn't take her long to realize it was Sokka kissing her. Sokka was kissing her. Sokka was _kissing _her. _Sokka _was kissing _her_. Toph felt her body relax as she melted into the kiss, her unseeing eyes fluttering close. Sokka pulled away after a minute a said, "Did you see them?" Toph could hear the smile in her voice.

"Crystal clear," she said, surprised at how breathless she sounded, "But I may need another reminder." Toph heard Sokka chuckled and he kissed her again.

**YAY! TOKKA! But now Aang's all alone T.T But I have someone planned for Aang, so he won't be alone :) I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	26. So Azula Was Always Crazy?

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 25! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

That night while the Gaang was eating dinner, camped out in a forest clearing, Sokka was checking a map.

"We're about a days journey from Ba Sing Se," Sokka said, "We should be there by nighttime tomorrow."

"Zuko, I bet your excited to see your mother again," Katara said, but Zuko was looking sadly at the ground.

"What if she's not there?" he said quietly. Everyone was silent. It was a possibility. Sure refugees were flooding into Ba Sing Se, but how could they be sure one of them were Zuko's mother.

"It's a start at least," Aang said, "And we could always look somewhere else."

"But I'll have to return to the Fire Nation soon," Zuko said, looking up, "I'm the Fire Lord, I have duties."

"Let's just take this one step at a time," Sokka said, "First Ba Sing Se."

"What was your mother like?" Katara asked Zuko curiously. Zuko smiled a bit.

"She was the best," he said, "Compassionate, loving, beautiful, caring," Zuko's face hardened, "The exact opposite of my father."

"Why did your mother marry your father?" Toph asked, "No offense, but they sound like total opposites. More than you and Sugar Queen." Zuko and Katara blushed at her comment.

"It was arranged," Zuko said, "Political issues and whatnot. But my mother was the best. She cared for me when my father ignored me. There was one time, Azula burned my arm when I was five and she was three. It I wasn't so bad, but I was only five and it hurt. I cried so hard and my father told me to suck it up and be a man. But my mother took care of my burn and bandaged me up. My father said she was too soft with me. I always wanted to say to him that she wasn't soft, she just had a heart."

"So any embarrasing family stories?" Toph asked with a grin. Katara elbowed her.

"What?" Toph said innocently, "Those are the best stories." Zuko grinned.

"There is one story," he said, "It wasn't funny at the time, but looking back, it's pretty funny...

_Flashback_

_Three year old Zuko walked around the palace in a panic, holding the ruins of a Fire Nation doll in his hands, tears of fear in his eyes. He turned a corner and bumped into his mother, Fire Lady Ursa._

"_Zuko, what happened?" Ursa asked her son, kneeling down to his level and wiping away his tear with her sleeve. Zuko held out the remains of the doll._

"_I-I was practicing my firebending a-and I a-accidentally hit Azula's d-doll," Zuko said tearfully._

"_Oh honey, Azula will understand," Ursa said with a smile._

"_But she's crazy," Zuko stated as if it was the most obvious thing. Azula was one and toddling at the time. And had discovered her firebending at an early age. Her favorite sport: try to burn Zuko to a crisp. _

"_Don't call your sister crazy Zuko," Ursa said, "She's just...eccentric."_

"_She killed a family of turtle ducks!" Zuko said loudly, waving his little arms for emphasis._

"_It was an accident," Ursa said calmly, "She didn't know her power. Now go to your sister, tell her what you did and apologize. I'll be right behind you." Ursa took Zuko's hand and led him to Azula's room. Zuko took a deep breath and stepped inside. Azula was inside, burning the heads off her dolls, laughing as each head burned. Zuko cringed._

"_Azula," he said quietly. Azula looked up. Zuko held out the ruins of her doll._

_  
"Sorry," he said, "It was an accident." Azula looked from the Zuko, to the ruined doll and back. She stood unsteadily on her feet and Zuko watched a small ball of fire burn in her hand._

_  
"Zuko burn my doll!" she screamed, "Me burn Zuko." Zuko screamed, drop the doll and ran as Azula chased him with a handful of blue fire. _

"_Azula, no, bad girl," Ursa said, picking up her daughter, "No burning your brother." Zuko however, was still running, screaming at the top of his lungs._

_End Flashback_

The Gaang was clutching their sides laughing.

"Tell me how can I picture Azula doing that?" Toph laughed, wiping tears of laughter from her eyes. Zuko chuckled.'

"Yeah, even at that age, she was a little crazy," Zuko said. Then suddenly a chilling voice came from close by, turning the happy atmosphere into one of pure fear.

"Oh am I?" said the cold, unnerving voice of Azula.

**Cliffhanger again XD I'm addicted to those things. I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	27. Change

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 26! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Everyone's head spun around to the direction where Azula's voice was coming front, a bit to Zuko's right. Azula stepped out from the shadows the trees. She looked the same as the last time they saw her, except for her eyes. If possible, her eyes golden eyes looked more deranged and insane than last time. She walked unsteadily and she was bruised and cut up. Zuko's eyes softened at the battered, pitiful sight of his sister. But Azula seemed unaware of her injuries.

"A family dinner," she said with a maniacal laugh, "Too bad it'll end...in death!" Azula shot a jet of blue fire in Aang's direction. Aang jumped out of the way just in time as the grass where he was sitting burst into flames. Katara uncorked her water skin and put out the flames. Aang grabbed his staff and swung it toward Azula, sending a gust of wind her way. Azula was knocked backwards, but jumped right back up.

"Azula stop this!" Zuko shouted at his sister, "You're hurt." Azula's eyes turned cold as she turned her gaze toward Zuko, sending a stream of blue fire at him. Zuko dodged it easily. Azula's attacks were powerful, but unsteady.

"As if you care," she spat, "You had me locked up!"

"For your own good," Zuko said, "Azula you're..." Zuko's sentence trailed off. How exactly did you tell your crazed deranged sister that she was...well, crazed and deranged?

"My own good!" Azula laughed, a high pitched cold laugh, "Your just like mother!" She sent another jet of fire Zuko's way and he dodged it again, but it did singe the side of his left arm a little. Zuko hissed in pain, grabbing his arm.

"Aw, is little Zuzu hurt?" Azula taunted, walking toward her brother. Until a water whip hit her in the back of the head.

"Leave him alone!" Katara shouted, aiming another water whip Azula's way. Azula easily evaporated it with a stream of blue fire.

"So Zuzu's got a little girlfriend to save him," Azula said, "Zuko, are you so pathetic that you need a waterbending peasant's help? And she's not even that pretty." Katara kept aiming attacks Azula's way, but as Azula advanced on her, she easily evaporated each attack until she was right in front of Katara. Azula grabbed Katara's wrist and Katara let out a blood-curdling scream of pain. Toph kicked the ground and a pillar of earth rose at Azula's feet, knocking her into the air and she fell a few feet away from them. Katara fell to the ground, clutching her wrist. Zuko rushed to her side and saw why she was in so much pain.

"She burned her," Zuko said, seeing the edges of the burn mark through Katara's shaking fingers. Aang's eyes flashed white for a moment, then he turned toward Azula, his face expressionless. He let his staff drop to the ground walked toward Azula slowly. Every attack she aimed at him was easily avoided with a flick of Aang's wrist. When he reached her Aang reached out hi hands, placing on on her forehead and on of the base of her neck. Azula suddenly stopped moving. She fell to her knees, her face, previously twisted in insanity and anger, relaxed in a calm look. Aang didn't remove his hands and the Gaang watched in amazement. A red-orange light covered Azula's body while a blue-silver light covered Aang's body. Lights matching the color of their bodies emitted from their eyes and mouth. Then, as suddenly as the event began, it ended. Aang took his hands off Azula as she looked at the ground.

"What just happened?" Sokka asked.

"I took away her bending," Aang said, walking over to Katara and kneeling in front of her. Katara's had taken the water from her water skin covered her hand in it, placing it on the burn mark of her wrist. The water glowed for a minute, then she let it drop to the ground. The mark was mostly gone, only a faint pink scar that would eventually go away on it's own.

"Are you okay Katara?" Aang asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. Katara nodded. Zuko had stood up and walked over to Azula and kneeled in front of her.

"Azula?" he said quietly. That's when he saw it. A single tear fell from Azula's eye to the ground. Her shoulders shook slightly. Zuko put a hand on her shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"Don't touch me," she said, her voice choked with tears. To everyone's surprise, Zuko wrapped his arms around his sister, pulling her into a hug.

"Let me go," Azula said. But her voice betrayed her. Her voice told Zuko that she needed someone at that moment. That she wa falling apart at the seams. Zuko stroked her hair comfortingly. And Azula cried. And cried. And cried. Everyone was silent as the watched the two siblings hold onto each other.

"I'm not a monster," Azula sobbed into Zuko's shirt.

"No, you're not," Zuko said.

"I'm useless," Azula said, "Even father thought so. That's why he wouldn't let me destroy the earthkingdom with him." Zuko didn't even bother to explain how wrong that whole statement was.

"Father was a troubled man Azula," Zuko said, "You don't have to please him anymore. And you don't have to be like him." Azula didn't acknowledge that she heard Zuko, but Zuko had a feeling that she did.

"We can take her to Ba Sing Se," Aang said, softly to Zuko, "She can get help there." Zuko nodded and helped Azula up. Sokka opened his mouth as if to say something, but Katara shot him a look and he shut his mouth. Everyone got on Appa, who shifted nervously when Azula got on and then took of into the air when everyone was settled. Azula lay her head in Zuko's lap and fell asleep. It was the first time anyone in the Gaang had seen her look so vulnerable. Her face had a peaceful look on it. Zuko stroked her hair.

"Poor girl," Katara said quietly, "Hopefully she'll be able to get some help in Ba Sing Se." Zuko nodded in a agreement. He leaned down and kissed Azula's forehead. Azula's lips turned up into a small smile as she shifted a little in his lap. It was the first time anyone, even Zuko, saw a real genuine smile on her face. Not a smile of malice of anger or insanity. Just a small simple smile of happiness. Of someone who just had a huge weight lifted off their shoulders. Zuko smiled down at her and said softly, "Sleep well little sister."

**Awwww, I nearly cried typing this. Sibling love. I believe Azula has the potential to be good, she's just been too pressured trying to please her father and losing her friends and thinking her mother thought of her as a monster and everything else. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	28. A Long Day

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 27! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

The flight to Ba Sing Se was mostly in silence. Azula had slept the whole way. The only talking was when Sokka told Aang to direct Appa to go left or right.

"There it is!" Toph said excitedly pointing in the distance. Everyone followed her finger...to see nothing.

"Sorry, someone had to talk, the silence was getting annoying," Toph said.

"We are almost there," Sokka said, checking the map, "We should get there by sunset." Silence fell again.

"Okay, we're not doing the silent thing again," Toph said, "Someone talk."

"What will Azula think about seeing your mother again?" Sokka asked. Zuko shrugged, still stroking Azula's hair.

"I don't know," he said, "Azula's always thought our mother saw her as a monster. But our mother never did. Sure, she knew Azula was a little off in the head, but she never saw her as a monster. Just misguided. But this will be a new start for them. Azula can make a new life."

"Do you really think she can change?" Katara asked.

"Yes," Zuko said confidently, "I changed. Azula can do it too." They continued a light conversation, mostly Zuko telling everyone about is childhood with Azula. As the sunset, Appa flew over the outer wall of Ba Sing Se. By the time the sun disappeared over the horizon, they were at the house in the upper ring. Zuko carried Azula inside and Aang showed them to one of the spare rooms.

"We better go to sleep," Sokka said, "We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

* * *

Long day was an understatement. The Gaang spent all day looking for Zuko and Azula's mother. First, Zuko had woken up early in the morning found a psychiatrist for Azula in the upper ring. She stayed there while everyone searched Ba Sing Se for Zuko and Azula's mother. Zuko had also written to the Yu Yan archers, calling off the search for Azula. It was easier than looking for Appa since the Dai Lee and Long Fe were no longer in control. After the battle of Sozin's Comet and the rise of Ba Sing Se again, the Earth King had returned to rule over the city. Zuko had posters made with a picture of his mother and the address of the Gaang's house on it. He and the Gaang was passing them out and putting them up on walls. They asked multiple people, but it was hard to find one person in a city of thousands, especially since Zuko and Azula's mother was bound to have changed in the past years and the only mot current memory Zuko had of her is when she left when he was young. There were many people that had the description of Zuko's mother.

At the end of the day, the Gaang wearily returned home. Zuko had picked up Azula on the way home. The psychiatrist had told him that he had made some progress with Azula. She had told him about her life. He found the source of her issues in her childhood, since she lived to please her father when she was young, was use to getting her way and then when she had lost her only friends and how things went downhill from there since, for once, things had not gone her way. She wasn't expecting to be betrayed. He at least had it in her head that it was wrong to burn and kill random things. Which was an improvement for Azula.

"Any luck?" Sokka asked, who was the last one to return home. Everyone shook her head.

"Finding one person out of thousands, harder than it sounds," Toph said.

"Even uncle said he never saw anyone like her in his tea shop, but he has his employees looking out for her," Zuko said. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"I've got it," Katara said, standing up and going over to the door. She opened it to a pretty woman who was about in her forties. She was wearing green robes and had pale skin, a pointed face, waist long straight black hair, gold eyes and was a bit taller than Katara. She was holding in her hands one of the posters the Gaang had handed out. She said something to Katara that the others couldn't here. Katara's eyes widened and she blinked a little.

"Come in," Katara said to her. The woman came in and Katara closed the door behind him.

"Zuko, Azula?" Katara said, the woman standing nervously at her side. The siblings looked up from their seat on the couch. Katara looked from the woman to them and said, "Your mother is here."

**There's chapter 27! I may do one or two more chapters of this story. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	29. Reunited

**I think I just died a bit inside. They moved Avatar to Cartoons. _CARTOONS! _It's an anime! I can't believe this. Let me stop before I rant (and I can rant when I want to XD) Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 28! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

An awkward silence fell over the everyone. Zuko and Azula stared at the woman. She had Zuko's eyes and a face similar to Azula's. Even though it had been years since he saw her, Zuko recognized his mother. He was stood u and took a tentative step forward.

"Mom?" he said quietly. She smiled and suddenly Zuko saw the face of the mother that had left him long ago. She still had her same bright smile.

"Zuko," she whispered, her voice chocked with tears. She wrapped her arms around her son, sobbing.

"My son," she cried into his shoulder, kissing the top of his head. Zuko wrapped his arms around her, tears falling from his own eyes.

"Mom, Azula's here too," Zuko said, moving back. He led his mother over to Azula, who sat on the couch, looking down. Her mother kneeled in front of her.

"Azula, sweetie," she said softly. Azula looked up, her gold eyes brimming with tears.

"My little girl," her mother said with a smile, taking Azula's face in her hands, "You're so beautiful." Azula blinked, the tears escaping her eyes. She had looked much better than when she was insane. Her straight, black hair was clean and cut to her shoulders and her bangs were cut short and even. Her eyes had lost their look of insanity.

"You've grown up so much," her mother said, wrapping her arms around Azula. Azula froze for a moment and then slowly wrapped her arms around her mother. And cried into her shoulder. Azula cried like she never did before.

"I'm not a monster mommy," she sobbed into her mother's shoulder. Her mother rubbed her back comfortingly.

"Of course your not honey," she said softly, kissing Azula's tear stained cheek, "I'm so happy to see you."

"I missed you," Azula said with a sniffle.

"I missed you too," her mom said. The silence now was comfortable as the mother and daughter held each other.

"Mom," he said when his mother had let go of Azula, "I want you to meet my-" he looked at Azula and smiled, "_Our _friends. My girlfriend Katara,"

"Hello," Katara said with a blush.

"Sokka,"

"Hey,"

"Toph,"

" 'Sup,"

"And Avatar Aang,"

"Hi,"

"I'm Ursa," Ursa said, bowing in traditional Fire Nation style, "It's an honor to meet you all."

"You too," Aang said, also bowing.

"So Zuko," Ursa said, turning to her son with a knowing smile, "So you plan on making Katara your Fire Lady?" Zuko and Katara looked at each other and blushed.

"Why don't we leave you guys to talk?" Katara suggested, changing from the embarrassing subject, "Aang, Sokka, Toph, can you help with dinner." The three friends followed Katara, leaving the happy reunited family to talk.

**Sorry this chapter was so short. I'll try to make the next one longer. I was originally going to do one more chapter, but I may do two more. Also, my favorite minor character of Avatar is ****going to be in the next chapter, but I won't say who. I also liked the reuniting moment between Azula and Ursa here. I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	30. This Moment

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 29!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

The Gaang, Azula and Ursa returned to the Fire Nation a few weeks after staying in Ba Sing Se. Zuko and Azula had filled in Ursa on what had happened since she left, including the battle of Sozin's Comet and how Ozai was now in jail with no bending powers. Ursa listened eagerly to their stories, never commenting on the bad things Zuko and Azula had done.

Zuko had sent a letter to his uncle, saying that they had found his mother and explaining what happened to Azula. Ursa also told him to mention to Iroh that she wasn't going to be Fire Lady when she returned to the Fire Nation. She believed Zuko would be the best Fie Lord the Fire Nation ever had. Iroh wrote back, saying he was throwing a big surprise party for Ursa's return. It was going to be held in the Fire Nation palace and (to Toph's dismay) a formal event (Katara dragged her and Azula shopping in Ba Sing Se the day the letter from Iroh about the party came). People from all the nations were invited so when they had returned from Ba Sing Se, the usual red of the Fire Nation was mixed with green and blue. Toph and Katara were getting dressed in a room in the palace Zuko had provided for them.

Katara was wearing a long droopy sleeved, shimmery, ice blue off the shoulder dress lined with white fur on the top, bottom and sleeves. The dress was decorated with royal blue water tribe style waves and lilies of different shades of blue. She was also wearing ice blue high-heeled shoes, silver teardrop earrings and her mothers necklace. Her hair was left down in it's natural waves and she had on dark blue eyeshadow, dark pink blush and red lip gloss. She was currently finishing up Toph's look while Azula sat on a chair, dressed in a red strapless mermaid style dress decorated with gold flames on the bottom, and red high heeled shoes. Her black hair was curled into waves and her bangs held back with Fire Lily clips. She had on a gold necklace with a ruby pendant, dangling ruby earrings and red bangles. She also had on dark red eyeshadow, pale pink blush and red lip gloss.

"Are you almost done?" Toph asked, trying to hide the nervousness in her voice. Katara knew Toph was nervous about dancing with Sokka. The dancing part wasn't so hard. She had gotten lessons when she was a child. Dancing with _Sokka_. That was scary.

"Done," Katara said happily. Toph bit her lip nervously.

"Don't do that, you'll mess up your lip gloss," Katara said, "And you look so pretty." Toph was wearing a green spagetti strap gown with elaborate gold flowers on on and thin soled green flats. She had on a gold necklace with a green leaf pendent, green leaf earrings and gold bangles. Her hair was kept out of her eyes by her headband and curled. She also had on dark pink eyeshadow, light pink blush and pink lip gloss.

"Really?" Toph said.

"Really," Katara said, "Sokka won't be able to keep his hands off you." Toph blushed. It hadn't taken long for the rest of the Gaang to notice Sokka and Toph were together. They didn't exactly try to hide it.

"At least I can see through these shoes," Toph said, shifting her feet. It had taken her and Katara nearly an hour to find a pair of shoes with soles thin enough so Toph could still see.

"Ready to go?" Katara asked. Toph took a deep breath and nodded. She, Azula and Katara walked down the hall to the Zuko's room. Katara knocked softly on the door.

"Are you ready?" Katara asked.

"Almost," said Zuko's voice, "I've just gotta get my robes on." Katara grinned mischievously.

"Do you need any help Zuko?" she asked seductively.

"I'm in here too Katara," came Sokka's voice fromt the other side of the door.

"And me," Aang said.

"And me," said Ursa. Katara's face turned pink to match her blush. Sokka, dressed in blue water tribe robes, opened the door and stepped out into the hall with Aang, dressed in yellow air nomad robes and wearing the beaded air nomad necklace he wore during Zuko's coronation, behind him. Aand was holding back laughter.

"Zuko couldn't find out which way his robes go," Aang snickered, "He's a mess in there."

"What exactly were you going to help Zuko with?" Sokka asked Katara suspiciously.

"Come on Snoozles, let's go see how Iroh's doing," Toph said, grabbing Sokka's arm and dragging him down the hall. Katara made a mental note to thank Toph for the distraction. Azula smiled knowingly at Katara and walked down the hall, following Sokka and Toph.

"What were you going to help Zuko with?" Aang asked innocently, genuinely curious. Katara cleared her throat nervously. Thankfully, Ursa stepped out the door, dressed in royal red, orange and yellow robes.

"I wonder what restaurant Iroh is taking us too," Ursa said. Iroh had used the cover story that they were going to a restaurant in order to explain the formality. He had told the Gaang to keep her upstairs until he sent up a servant to tell Zuko everything was ready in the ballroom. Katara just shrugged in response. Zuko stepped out the room, dressed in red Fire Lord robes, his hair up in a top knot.

"Zuko, your eyebrows are all messy," Ursa said, licking her thumbs and running them over Zuko's eyebrows. Zuko cringed.

"Mom, that's gross," he complained, wiping his eyebrows with his sleeve, then smoothing them out again wit spit free fingers. At that moment, a servant came down the hall and whispered something to Zuko. Zuko nodded.

"The carriage is ready mom," he said. He led the way down the hall and downstairs. They walked down a few more halls until they reached a pair of large, elaborate red and gold doors. Zuko opened the doors and they were suddenly greeted by a loud, "SURPRISE!" Ursa gasped holding a hand to her mouth.

"WELCOME BACK URSA!" the crowd said. On the ceiling was bright red banner with _Welcome Back Ursa! _written in curvy gold letters.

"Oh my," she said with a wide smile, "All of this..."

"Uncle thought you needed a proper greeting after being gone for so long," Zuko said as his uncle stepped out of the crowd dressed in red robes. Ursa ran to hug her brother-in-law.

"It's so good too see you again Iroh," she said, hugging him tightly, "Thank you so much."

"It's no problem," Iroh said. The party was soon in full swing, Toph and Sokka by the buffet with Zuko and Katara on the dance floor and Aang sitting by himself. He was surprised when Katara walked over to him.

"Care to dance?" she asked. Aang grinned and took her hand. They walked onto the dance floor as a face paced song started up. It was like the dance party all over again. Aang and Katara dominated the dance floor with a dance that was a mixture of dancing and bending moves. They finished with a flourish and the ballroom exploded in applause. When they went to get a drink, Zuko came over.

"Aang, there's someone here to see you," Zuko said. From behind him stepped a girl about Aang's age with straight black hair that fell to her shoulders, pale skin and wide dark gold eyes and a small smile on her pink glossed lips. She was wearing red ballet flats and a cap sleeve red gown decorated with fire lilies.

"Onji?" he asked. Her smile widened.

"Nice too see you haven't forgotten me..._Aang_," Onji said. Aang blushed as she said his name. Zuko and Katara had returned to the dance floor.

"What are you doing here?" Aang asked curiously.

"You're friend Katara told Fire Lord Zuko about me," Onji said, "He came to my school an invited me to this party," Onji giggled "You should have seen the look of everyone's face when he walked in the classroom. The teacher nearly had a heart attack. And then he came over to me and I nearly died. I was wondering why the _Fire Lord _would want to talk to _me_. He gave me an invitation and told me "Kuzon" would be there. But by then I knew who you were. There have been stories about you circulating in the Fire Nation. Why didn't you tell me you were the Avatar?"

"It was too dangerous," Aang said, "People thought I was dead and it had to stay that way until me and my friends could think up another plan."

"Well personally, I'm amazed," Onji said beaming, "I heard that you fought Ozai single handed." Aang grinned shyly.

"I had some help from the Avatar State," he said. He and Onji talked for a while, Onji listening excitedly about Aang's adventures. It wasn't long before they were on the dance floor too, along with Sokka and Toph. Even after the party had ended, Azula had gone upstairs to bed and most of guests had left, with just a few stragglers and the band left, the three couples were still on the dance floor. Iroh and Ursa watched them from their seats smiling.

"Young love," Iroh said knowingly. Ursa smiled.

"I'm proud of Zuko," Ursa said, "He told me of his journeys, his struggles. Now look at him. He's going to make a great Fire Lord."

"The best ever," Iroh said, as his eyes moved to look at Katara. She and Zuko were gazing lovingly into each others eyes, smiles on their faces, "And I'm pretty sure he already has his Fire Lady." Ursa giggled.

"She's a nice girl, Katara," she said, "They're all nice kids," then she added proudly, "And they're heros."

"Should we tell them the parties over?" Iroh suggested. Ursa shook her head.

"No," she said with a smile, "Let them have this moment."

**There's chapter 29! One more chapter on the way! I love Onji! She's my favorite minor character of Avatar. And I thought she and Aang made the cutest couple. I also liked the part when Ursa licked her thumbs to fix Zuko's eyebrows. I hate when my mother does that X/ It's so gross, but I decided to put it in the story because I thought of Ursa doing that to Zuko and cracked up laughing. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	31. Ten Years Later

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed:**

**Sessho's Gal**

**Avatarlover1**

**xxxKiyuROCKSxxx**

**ILoveNationalTreasure**

**Toph13139**

**cdunn2010**

**EdwardCullensongLostSISTER**

**avatarluv13**

**Bloodbender22**

**AnimeFanGirlWrites4ever**

**arizony**

**NorthernLights25**

**Sakura Uchiha123**

**Phoenix Flaconer**

**GlassEmotions**

**hell's darkened wings**

**lazyguy90**

**XMitsuki MoonX**

**Baset Lemonick**

**loggie831**

**Creambean95**

**watercrab**

**katara602**

**PeaceJoyLove**

**not-old-school**

**aznphoenix95**

**TheSunandMoon**

**reverofzeluri-thenextabhorsen**

**InoSakuShine**

**Joseph Winchester-Halliwell**

**TVMaster2000**

**grif720**

**charizardag**

**berrysplashQT**

**pink princess 16**

**H2P2**

**punkyvb**

**Cee-Waterbender**

**Ephesians5.19**

**NotIntoIt3456**

**Carmel Crazy**

**knd**

**  
And anyone else I might have forgotten! Here's the last chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

Ten years had past since Zuko founf his mother. Zuko ruled the Fire Nation in an era of peace and prosperity, with just a few rebellions that were easily stopped. He and Katara were married a year after he found hi mother, when Katara was of marrying age. Another years later, they had their first child, a waterbending girl named Kysa. As suspected, some people of the Fire Nation were wary of having a water tribe commoner as their Fire Lady, but with Katara's bright attitude and personality, most people warmed up to her. She just caught the common whispers of jealous woman when she was around Zuko. But it didn't bother her at all.

Sokka and Toph were married five years after the return of Zuko's mother. They lived, of all places, in Ba Sing Se (the upper ring of course). The city wasn't so bad without the Dai Lee and Joo Dee running around. The Earth King loosened most of the strict rules ocer the city. Sokka was ambassador of the water tribe while Toph was ambassador of the Earth Kingdom. Toph had gone back to visit her parents, two years before she and Sokka were married. Her father wasn't at all thrilled about her marrying a water tribe commoner, but with Toph being the way she was, there wasn't really a way to stop her. Her mother was thrilled that Sokka was such a nice boy though. When they were expecting their first child Sokka kept saying it was a boy while Toph insisted it was a girl. Mother's instincts she would say. It turned out she had twins. One waterbending boy named Kido and a earthbending girl named Kaita who was, as Toph said, a daddy's girl.

Aang had proposed to Onji five years after the return of Zuko's mother. They had their first child two years later, an airbending boy named Kuzon. Onji had insisted on the name. Aang and Onji traveled on Appa, helping rebuild towns still hurting from the war. Onji loved to travel. She had never been out of the Fire Nation before and was eager to see the world, from the koi fish of Kyoshi Island to the snow in the North Pole. It was actually hard to get Onji to _leave _the North Pole. Living in the Fire Nation, she had never scene snow in her life and was fascinated by it. Even little Kuzon loved to travel, making new friends and seeing different parts of the world.

Azula became friends with Ty Lee and Mai again. The three girls were inseparable. Azula and Mai lived on Kyoshi Island to be closer to Ty Lee, who was the new leader of the Kyoshi warriors. The warriors agreed that Ty Lee had advanced fastest of all of them and was a great warrior. Azula still kept in contact with her mother, who had gone with Iroh to visit her father in prison. Ozai refused to speak to them, so she and Iroh did most of the talking, telling him how his children were doing, how Zuko was ruling the Fire Nation and that she was sorry that he had chosen the wrong path and gotten himself in this situation. Ursa tried to get him to talk, but he refused. Her last words to him before he left the prison were, "I always thought you had good in you Ozai. And I still believe that." Ozai just grunted in response.

Now, ten years later, the Gaang was closer than ever, still meeting every now and again. Their children grew up together as friends, become as close as the Gaang themselves. They might not have been able to travel together anymore, but they saw and wrote to each other so often, that it was as if they were never apart. Like they were still together on a journey.

**There's the last chapter! I'm sad to see this story go T.T It's my hundreth story. And, did anyone notice that the name of Zuko and Katara's child, Kysa, is a mix of the names Kya (Katara's mother's name) and Ursa (Zuko's mother's name). I thought when combined, it made a nice name. And about Sokka and Toph's child, Kaita, I always thought that if Sokka had a daughter, she would be a total daddy's girl :) I hope you liked this story! Please Review!**


End file.
